Staying Alive
by klcm
Summary: Odd buildings never have the right feel do they? this ones no exception... each member wakes up, not next to their spouse but with the person they least expect. They now have to work together to make it to the end alive, where they will be reunited. ALL
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Full Summary:** The team are locked up with some very known characters, all with grudges against them. Can they give up the problems and make it out alive? Can they forget the past to reach their present and future? Only when all seven pairs are collectively in the last room will they get out alive.

Will they make it?

ALL GENRES/ ALL CHARACTERS

**Multiple pairings: **

Married- Morgan/ Garcia – Hotch/Prentiss – JJ/ Will – Reid/Austin

Random- Rossi/ Elle/ Gideon/Strauss/ Lynch and new partner

-----------------------------------------------------

**PROLOGUE**

This building was an odd shape, an odd shape in an odd area. With that said maybe it wasn't an odd shape, if it was in an odd area. Oddness seemed to fit pretty well. This building and its area had new inhabitants, ones that did not choose to be here, nor did they want to be. This building had 7 extremely long rows of rooms, each designed to test limits, sanity, hope and most importantly trust. One door that led into one hallway with seven locked doors, showed a wall posting nailed to a wooden beam, all with the names of the occupants to each new row.

_**Row one**__ – Derek Morgan and Kevin Lynch_

_**Row two –**__ Penelope Morgan and Jane Fitzgerald_

_**Row three –**__ Aaron Hotchner and Erin Strauss_

_**Row four –**__ Emily Hotchner and Elle Greenaway_

_**Row five –**__ Jennifer LaMontagne and Austin Reid_

_**Row six –**__ Spencer Reid and William LaMontagne, Jr_

_**Row seven –**__ David Rossi and Jason Gideon_

Each confined to 48 hours of the one person that they didn't trust the most. Would they make it to the end alive? Unhurt? Intact? Unbroken? Together?

Let the fun begin!

-----------------------------------------------------

**a/n** - So what did you think? Reviews are much loved!

Let me know what you think!

-----------------------------------------------------


	2. Realisations

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

-----------------------------------------------------

Thanks for the reviews...let's let the fun begin. Hope you enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------

**Row One**

_Headache...drip...headache...drip...headache...drip..._

He shook his head as he opened his eyes; Derek Morgan knew instantaneously he wasn't in his bed with his wife curled into him. He knew she wasn't anywhere near him, he could smell her, he couldn't sense her, couldn't hear her rhythmic breathing. With that thought he shot up. Where was his wife? Panic hit him as his eyes adjusted enough to notice another male figure lying lifelessly on the floor. The one thing Derek Morgan knew at that point was his wife was missing, and he had a headache that was straight out of hell.

His attention diverted when he heard a groan and the unknown occupant shifted, slowly he watched as the man sat up, that was when Derek knew who he was sharing a room with. The shaggy, scruffy hair, the flowery retro shirt.

'Lynch?' Derek called out slightly groggily, some styles never change obviously he thought to himself.

'Morgan?' Kevin answered as he swung round on the spot. 'What the hell?'

'I don't know man... I don't know.'

'God... how greats this, to be shut in a room with you of all people.'

'Yeah well this isn't my idea of cosy...I was quite happily wrapped around my wife.' Derek bit back.

'Yeah I bet you would be.'

Derek began to stand, slightly unsteady, a chill ran over him, he was only wearing shorts and a t-shirt. He leant against the wall as he gathered his bearings and scanned the surrounding area.

'What the fuck is this place?' He muttered to himself, as he thought about where his wife could be. Both his and Kevin's attention shot to an area on the ceiling as it gave away and paper fell down.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Row Two**

_Dizzy...Drip...Dizzy...Drip...Dizzy... Drip..._

'Penny wake up....Penny.' Came the pleading voice. 'Penny. Please.'

'It's Penelope...' She groaned as the incessant shaking continued. Reality clipped in when Penelope realised her cheek was resting on damp, cold flooring and not the warmth of her husband's chest with its heart continually beating. 'Derek!' She almost shouted as she shot up to come face to face with the one woman she hadn't had to see in nearly 2 years. Looking at the person in front of her Penelope didn't know if the room was worse or the woman here with her, or the lasting dizziness she was currently experiencing.

'Penelope...I don't have a good feeling.' Said Jane, Kevin's partner. Penelope noticed immediately the sheer fear in her eyes.

With that image of her eyes set in permanent in her memory now she jumped to her feet and started pacing. 'This cannot be happening. Not this. Anything but this.'

Jane knew Penelope wasn't just ranting about being taken captive. She knew that Penelope was talking about the fact that she was captive with the one woman that had corrupted Kevin down to an emotionless man when it came to anything Penelope Garcia related.

'We'll get out Penelope.'

'No, we have to get out.' Was all Penelope spat out, the situation of what was going to happen whizzing around full speed in her head.

'We will.' Jane answered somewhat negatively.

Penelope went to speak when a click interrupted and paper floated to the ground in front of them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Row Three**

_Damp...Drip...Damp...Drip... Damp...Drip..._

Aaron Hotchner rolled over and hit a damp patch immediately. His eye pinged open, and closed tightly at the bright over head light that was beaming down. He pushed himself up and saw a blonde headed woman he knew immediately sitting with her head in her arms.

'Erin?' He said trying to not sound too disoriented. He watched her head shoot up, the surprise not quite melting away.

'Aaron...'

'What the hell...' Was all he said as he took in the four new walls that certainly wasn't his bedroom at all. He rubbed his face with both hands, trying to get a firm grip on what he had just briefly seen.

'I don't know where we are... I just woke up here.'

Hotch could tell immediately from her voice she had been awake a lot longer, her voice didn't sound so hoarse nor did she slur. As his mind collected itself he assessed the mess they were evidently in. The boss stood up and touched the walls; he tried the door not at all stunned to find it locked. The only thing he knew what to do at that moment was to try the door knob again, and just to be sure, he twisted it for the third time.

He thought he was imagining things at first, but he could have sworn he heard something unlocked, as he swung round to look into the room he saw pieces of paper gracefully sink to the floor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Row Four**

_Cold...Drip...Cold...Drip...Cold...Drip..._

'It can't be...' Emily Hotchner's mind repeated like a religious mantra. 'No...It's definitely her.' Emily had woken up to no husband, no sheets, no bed, no house. She had positioned herself firmly in a corner as she tried to gain sense of what was staring her smack bang in the face. So now here she was looking at the unconscious face of the woman she had taken the place of in the B.A.U. Her thoughts jolted from curiosity to concern when the dark headed woman began to stretch out and sit up, letting a slight moan escape her lips.

'Where am I?' She said as she blinked several times.

'I have absolutely no idea.' Emily replied somewhat deflated, her voice sounding like all hope was lost.

'Do I know you?' Confusion highly evident on her voice.

'No...but I know of you though. I'm Emily Hotchner.'

'Elle Greenaway.' She said as she sat against the wall. 'Hotchner eh? As in Aaron Hotchner?'

'Yes.' She said playing with the ring subconsciously, the one thing she wanted was her husband and she had no idea where he was and that was begin to make her lose her nerve.

'How did you mean you know of me?' Elle asked almost accusatorily.

'I... I replaced you on the team.'

'Oh.' Elle said, feeling the need to flee all of a sudden, the last person she wanted to meet was the one person that had replaced her on the team.

They both stopped their thoughts of one another as they looked up to see pieces of paper escape the ceiling and spread out widely across the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Row Five**

_Sore...Drip...Sore...Drip...Sore...Drip..._

A double moan echoed the room, both women just lay still, trying assess the difference around them; there was no comfort, no warmth, no safety anymore. Both were aware of the soreness in their neck, both were aware that they were not entirely alone, both were aware that their husband's were nowhere near to assist.

As if planned both turned to come face to face with one another, they relaxed slightly when they realised they knew the other person residing in the metal looking room.

'JJ, I...' Austin began to say rather apologetically.

'Don't worry Austin...We'll get out.' JJ said calm and collected, just like she was if she was briefing the team on a new case.

'How do you know that?' The other woman questioned.

'We will... we've just got to let go of everything and work towards getting out.'

'Why is this happening?' Austin said with complete terror in her voice as she rubbed her stomach.

'Austin you need to stay calm for the baby...it won't do any goo...' JJ stopped herself, her eyes widened. 'Henry!'

Austin took it upon herself to help JJ now. 'JJ, calm down please, I'm sure he's fine!'

'How do we know that? We don't know that!' JJ said with so trepidation in her declaration that it crackled. 'Oh god...'

'JJ please, calm down.' Austin said trying to keep JJ calm for both their sakes.

_Click_. 'What was that?' JJ said as she saw in her peripheral white rectangles falling. Her and Austin both watched them glide in the air.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Row Six**

_Rough...Drip...Rough...Drip...Rough...Drip..._

'I didn't drink last night.' Spencer Reid muttered as he sat up, eyes still closed, mind elsewhere. 'I must have...I feel rough.' He said as he finally opened his eyes. Oh crap. Entered his head as he realised his roughness was due to a drug not alcohol. His attention shot to the man sitting up to his left. 'Will?'

'Yeah.' He said hoarsely. 'I don't know what kind of crazy shit is going down but both doors are locked.' Will had already panicked himself with the whereabouts of his wife and son, the only thing keeping him calm right now was that his wife was intact in bed. He had to keep that hope alive.

'Both?' Reid said completely puzzled, he then assessed the room fully, no windows, one light, two doors, nothing in there but the two of them. Reid quickly noticed a square in the middle of the ceiling and stood slowly to assess.

'What are you doing?' Will had been considering that Reid wasn't all bad, Reid had moved on from liking JJ in a love sense, so why had Will kept some jealousy?

'There's an entrapment, a little hatch, right here.'

'How the hell...never mind.' He said with his voice full of its accent. 'What you recon its for?'

'I have no idea, I can't reach it but it looks...' Just then the hatch released and papers fell, some Reid caught others slid on the floor when they reached it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Row Seven**

_Bright...Drip..Bright...Drip...Bright...Drip..._

David Rossi closed his eyes tightly against the brightness of the light, he opened his eyes once more, they reacted and he immediately closed them again, he repeated this several times before his eyes were able to be open fully. His attention peaked to the noise of a rattle right in front of him, self assessment over he looked.

'God damn door.' The other man said angrily as he kicked the door hard.

'Locked?' Rossi asked knowingly.

The man turned. 'Both are.' He replied with the melting anger still thick in his voice.

'Gideon...Jason Gideon?' He inquired.

'Yeah?'

'David Rossi.'

'The David Rossi?' Gideon said baffled. Why would an ex agent and an author be here?

'I have a feeling this B.A.U. orientated.' Rossi said after nodding his confirmation.

'B.A.U?'

'Yeah well you were a part of the team; I'm a part of it.'

'Part?'

'I joined after you.'

'But you retired.'

'Those plans can change.' He said standing, he walked running his hands around for any indentations, to no prevail he inspected the door himself. He looked at Gideon and could tell that the man was having a hard time to swallow the reality that he was indeed well and truly replaced within the team. For so long Jason Gideon had lived in denial of such a fact.

Both men approached the middle of the room as they watch the latch open, both catching all the paper as it began to fall gracefully.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dear The B.A.U. Family,**

**Yes that means that everyone within your team is here, in this game. Currently there are two of you per row. So you can know, the running order is this: **

_**Row one**__** –** Derek Morgan and Kevin Lynch_

_**Row two**__ – Penelope Morgan and Jane Fitzgerald_

_**Row three**__** –** Aaron Hotchner and Erin Strauss_

_**Row four**__** –** Emily Hotchner and Elle Greenaway_

_**Row five**__** –** Jennifer LaMontagne and Austin Reid_

_**Row six**__** – **Spencer Reid and William LaMontagne, Jr_

_**Row seven**__** –** David Rossi and Jason Gideon_

**Getting out of this room is easy; possibly the next on as well, the other ones won't be quite so straight forward. I'm sure you've already realised I have your respective other halves... well let's just say I'll give you some half way pleasures...**

**Let the game begin!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As each pair finished reading the letter in their shaky hands, reality set in that their nearest and dearest were indeed drawn into this sick game. The nightmare had only just begun.

The next step was entering the next room through the door that had just swung open automatically...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Well.... : ) Reviews are much loved and appreciated! Thanks so far for your support and reviews!


	3. Room One Choices

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

-----------------------------------------------------

They all eased into the next room, completely aware that next to them, their team mates were doing exactly the same processes as them. When they got far enough in, the door slammed shut and mechanically locked, they were all plunged into darkness, until without human intervention the lights flickered on.

There they stood in an almost empty room, on the far side opposite was two shelving units, situated either side of a new door. Again there was still the unremitting drip of water, but confusion and sheer terror played its part well in making the drip less noticeable. The shelves were stocked to the heavens with multiple objects. Hanging from the middle of the room's ceiling was a chain, latched on the end was a new note, some diagrams and instructions.

After plucking the courage each person was now aware of what was wanted of them to get through to the next room.

**Well here you are situated in Room 1, now I have instructions for what your next steps are. These should be followed, I will know if they are not and consequences will be served if I feel they are not complied to. I also included the blue print designs of this building, just to give you an ounce of idea to what to expect of the rest of your stay. All I'll say now is one room down, another 6 to go. Happy Playing!**

**One last thing...hope you have good balance...**

They all moved on and looked at the laminated instructions, one of the pairs read aloud to the other.

* You may choose a total of 6 items from all shelves. 3 per person, 3 per shelving unit. A shelving unit per person.

* You can mix and match until the lights go out. This means you can change your mind as much as you want until darkness occurs. Once this happens you have to grab anything. You MUST leave the room with 3 items each. This is my one major help to you.

* These items can come with you until the very end.

* There are no limits to how you wish to use these items.

* You have free choice. It is ultimately your choice.

* You are not allowed to decide as a pair, it is individual choices. Only after can you share the decisions made.

* Now you know this, step on the crosses and assess the shelves. The lights will flicker when you can pick your 3 items.

_**Pick wisely.**_

-----------------------------------------------------

**Row one**

Derek sensed Kevin hesitate when he finished the note. He looked at him and saw he was thinking everything through. He, also, saw that Kevin did not trust him in the slightest. All Derek could think was how he was going to strive to get back to Penelope, and Kevin needed to do that with Jane. He needed to make her his focus.

'Lynch?' Kevin just looked at him. 'Think of Jane yeah?'

'Yeah.' He said in a monotone, somewhat unbelievable that he was willing to get out.

'Lynch we are each other's ticket out of here, I know that seems selfish but you have a lovely lady waiting for you, who will need you more than ever once we get to that seventh room.'

'Oh it's okay for you, you have the high life.'

'Excuse me?' Derek said a little taken back. 'What are you talking about?'

'It doesn't matter... let's....let's just do this and get to our girls.' He said as he finally approached the cross on the left hand side of the room.

Derek approached and both of them stood on the cross, they waited until the lights flickered and drew in a breath before siphoning through the shelves. The urge to ask what was on the other side was menacingly present but they both knew they had to keep to themselves, for their lives now evidently demanded it.

By the time the lights shut off, both men were on their crosses again, both awaiting the door to open. As it did, light flooded in, they entered and stood considering what was ahead of them.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Row two**

'I really don't like this.' Jane moaned again. There was an instant dislike to this woman, Penelope had found, however much she tried it never happened. She couldn't find a reason to like the woman and right now a glaringly obvious trait was her negativity.

'What and you think I do?' Penelope quipped back trying her best to stay calm, she had panicked the moment she saw Derek's name on the top of the list and that only escalated as she read down the list.

'Sorry, I just...never mind.' She stopped when she saw Penelope's face.

'Right take a cross, decide efficiently, helpful things, we don't know what we are facing.'

'I don't know if I can.'

'Jane, you are going to just need to decide, don't be rash, be thoughtful but at the end of the day I can't help you. We have to think alike but think differently at the same time.'

'Okay... I can do this.'

'Wahey...positive thinking.' Penelope said a little too sarcastic, she just couldn't help herself. 'Ready?' Jane nodded and both women stepped on their crosses, Penelope left and Jane right. They stood and waited for the flicker, it occurred and they rushed to the shelves. Penelope could tell Jane was panicking, whereas Penelope was trying to think like Hotch or Derek or even Reid.

Luckily no rash in the dark decisions were necessary both women were happy with their decisions by the time the lights shut off. While they stood all that could be heard was breathing, panicked filled breathing.

They both shuffled through towards the light as soon as the door opened but froze at the sight that was laid before them.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Row three**

'We have to decide alone, but try and make it a joint decision?' Strauss asked slightly confused at what was being asked of them.

'Well yes... we have to take one side, no conferring just do it step back and wait and then we can show and tell.'

'Oh this cannot go to plan.'

'Strauss, just think logical.' Hotch said, all the time in his head asking himself why the hell this woman was above him when she was positively batty when faced with decisions that would shape what would happen. She should be able to assess and present her decisions clear, confident and coherently but here she was at her weakest. 'You can do it.'

'What happens if we make the wrong decisions.'

'Well look at it like this... the rooms are no sabotaged with traps, their too easy for us to walk in, plus he is helping us if only slightly. From the sounds it each new room is a new game...'

'...So his testing us?'

'I'm guessing so.'

'But what for?'

'That I think we will find out in the last room.' Hotch then motioned to the crosses when he sensed that Strauss had psyched herself into readiness. They waited for what seemed ages, then the light dimmed and brightened again, one last look at each other and they stepped forward and began the rapid search for things that seemed logical to grab. Hotch was first back and he watched Strauss decide just as the lights went out. Although he couldn't see anything, he sensed her move back to where she thought her cross was.

He then realised she had guessed right as the next thing happening was him and Strauss standing on a ledge with a massive fright in front of them. They heard the door close and lock and then began their assessment of goods.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Row four**

'So the only test here is getting ourselves 6 items...hardly seems worth it.' Elle commented after reading the letter to herself. Emily was looking over the blueprints; they were all basically in long tunnels. Separated by simple walls, that made small rooms in-between two large rooms either side.

'Biding time maybe?' Emily said, her inner profiler working double time.

'For what though?' Elle questioned. It had been a long since she had had to profile things.

'Well his obviously trying to make us go crazy with what to expect... I mean there are loads of different things on the shelves, so we look at them and we suss out what could be next.'

'So like red herrings?'

'Exactly.' Emily turned away from her evaluation of shelving units and looked at Elle. 'Rational...is the only thing I can think of being at the moment.'

Elle nodded. 'Let's do this then.'

Both of them cautiously stepped towards the cross, both looking at one another for the reassurance they knew they could not give. When the lights wavered slightly they both approached the shelves warily. The search began and when they were adamantly sure of their choices they stepped back and wait for the darkness to come. When it did they anticipated what to do next, it was made perfectly clear when the door unlocked and opened to reveal a new room.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Row five**

'See sticking to calm is paying off.'

'Only because I know that at the end I can have my husband.'

'Yeah.' JJ said somewhat deflated.

'JJ, Henry I know his fine. I don't know how but I know he is.' JJ went to speak. 'Let me finish.' JJ nodded in response. 'You're he's mother, you would know if something terrible had happened, you would just know.' Austin finished her declaration with such a stern truth that JJ could tell she wasn't going to win if she fought back with questionable thoughts of the what if's and maybes.

'Thank you.' JJ said feeling a lot better about the whole terrible predicament. Austin was right, she would just know if something was wrong with Henry.

'Any day... now let's do this, let's get one step closer to our family.'

JJ smiled, and walked to the cross opposite to the one that Austin had taken. They nodded that whatever happened they would help one another as much as possible. The light glinted and alerted them to start, they resisted the urge to talk, to ask what was on the other side. They both pursed their lips shut and worked silently and quickly.

Stepping back they both released their breath and caught a smile off one another as the lights turned off completely. The blinding light that came as the door between the shelves alerted them to proceed onto the next test.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Row six**

'Austin's going to be fine you now that right Reid?' Will had watched Reid go from pale to stone white as he read the list and he was sure that Reid might have passed out as he read out Austin's name as it followed JJ's.

'She doesn't need the stress when she's pregnant though.'

'I know and if I know JJ, who's been there, she will be doing everything to keep Austin calm, for both their sakes.' He saw Reid's mind as it worked over facts and statistics. 'Reid leave those thoughts, that knowledge at the door, you do not need to occupy your mind with that stuff.'

'How can I not?'

'Simple... one track mind.'

'One track mind?'

'Once you step on that cross I want you to one track you mind...to Austin and your baby. Mines one tracked to getting to JJ and Henry.'

Reid nodded strongly and headed for one of the crosses. He took Will's advice, as soon as his feet settled on the cross, he focused on Austin and getting to her. Will step on his cross and repeated a silent mantra for his wife and son. The wait for the lights to do their thing did not take long at all and as soon as it occurred both men leapt into action, grabbing things that seemed to have the mass of importance to them. Several minutes they stepped back on their crosses, Reid shot Will a thankful smile, now they wanted for their entrance to the next room to happen and the moment it occurred they both went for it. One task down the next one ahead.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Row seven**

'So what's the B.A.U. like now?' Gideon asked as they approached the crosses on the floor.

Rossi laughed slightly. 'Completely and utterly brilliant.'

'How do you mean?'

'Everyone has someone... we've had our troubles... but we've all pulled through.'

'Troubles?'

'Garcia got shot.' He saw Gideon look completely gob smacked. He nodded sincerely. 'Morgan almost got blown up, Prentiss and Reid got kidnapped by some religious cult.'

'I can't believe Garcia got shot, her of all people...' Rossi confirmed again. 'So thy're the bad times what about the good times?'

'Well... Hotch and Prentiss are married, as are Morgan and Garcia. Reid's married to a lovely little brunette called Austin, she's pregnant which I'm sure is causing him to panic and JJ's got a little boy with another cop.'

'All I can say is finally.' Both mean chuckled, and didn't miss the lights intensity dip, they then proceeded to get their items. Both men being older, more experienced, new essentials when they saw it but not know what to expect posed the problem even with immense experience and knowledge.

They both breathed deeply praying what they had would aid them to the end. Not even a flinch occurred from either of them as the lights went and one huge shadow was casted. Then the door in front of them swung open to reveal the revelations of room 2.

-----------------------------------------------------

**a/n:** So chapter 3 is done! What do you think?


	4. Room Two The Climb

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

**a/n:** _So I take it you like this? : ) Thank you so much for your continual reviews and support it means a lot....now I hope I do not disappoint!_

----------------------------------------------------

All pairs stood on a ledge, looking into the new room, all cautious and completely astounded with how such a thing could be put in a place like this, let alone once but they all knew it was repeated seven times.

Unsteadily, one of the two in each new row reached and grabbed the new set of instructions, all becoming blissfully aware that if they made it they would receive some indication of what state their other halves were in. Now came a mass of integrity and agility to achieve the one thing their minds and sanity were craving so desperately.

**B.A.U Family,**

**So you made it to Room 2, The Climb, at the end of this, by the new door you will have to balance from when the lights flicker to when they cut off. When I say balance I mean on one foot. When successfully achieved I will release the door and allow you through to your half way pleasures. If you fall off any of the following plinths I will expect you to restart, both of you.**

**Instructions for Room 2 are as followed:**

**1*** One falls, all fall.

**2*** Although there is no time limit, it is best you complete as soon as possible.

**3*** Darkness is imminent, unavoidable, and completely disagreeable for climbing yet I expect you to still climb when it happens.

**4*** If you feel necessary, you can begin to use your items in here. They are unlimited remember.

**5*** You have to hold a steady posture for at least 20 seconds, the maximum is my decision.

_**Happy Climbing!**_

Once one of the pairs had read the list, they began to consider ways in which they could successfully climb each new plinth as it got smaller and smaller. The first was large, then the second split in two, creating two paths to the final seventh plinth by the new door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Row one**

'So it's simple we take a route each and climb?'

'Yeah. What did you pick up first Lynch?' Derek asked, they needed to know what they had to help.

'Bottle of water, unopened.' Derek nodded; he had nothing like that on his side. 'Lighter and wire, there was too much to pick I thought if necessary we might need wire to tie things and a lighter to well light things.' Derek nodded his reply. 'What about you?'

'Pack of gauzes, if we get hurt we are going to need them for sure. A torch, took the hunch of whoever using the lights to time, working batteries in side and a knife.'

'Well we have all grounds basically covered.'

'I guess so... what's your balance like?' Derek asked as he turned to the challenge that awaited them.

'It's okay... the surfaces seem flat I'm sure I can handle it.'

'Okay...let's do this yeah?' Derek said, completely determined to reach that door in one piece.

'Yeah.' They stepped on the first plinth, items in pockets the best they could, they looked at one another with a look that said don't fall. The floor below was dark, but you could see it was clear of anything that could cut, slice, mutilate or amputate limbs. The only problem would be falling and connecting with the floor.

Derek stepped on his second plinth and waited for Kevin to follow. 'Steady pace okay?'

'Got it.'

'Don't move on until we are on par with each other.'

'Got it.' Kevin repeated, taking his orders from Derek with importance and gratitude.

Third plinth, no problems, fourth plinth was smaller and higher but they made it, fifth plinth even smaller, Kevin wobbled slightly and Derek watched with relief as he regained his posture and poise and stood steady and ready on the spot.

'You okay man?'

'Yeah Morgan let's just do this.' Kevin batted back, slightly scared at how easy it was getting to misjudge and fall.

Sixth plinth achieved without any cause for concern, the seventh plinth, the one footed plinth, the one that would enable them to get into room 3. Derek stepped up with ease, Kevin slightly slower, slightly less aware of just how small it was. When they both felt that were stable, they took a foot off as the light danced dim then bright and then stood relentless and not willing to give up the cause, they waited, wobbling slightly, and then the lights cut out completely and the new door swung open powerfully to reveal a new sparse room. Equally relieved they made quick work of getting into the room, both relieved that they made it intact, without a fall.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Row Two**

'I got water...blanket and a torch...what about you?'

'Why a blanket?'

'Just in case we get hurt, we can rip it apart and use it to put pressure around the wound.' Penelope replied, knowing that some of Derek's initiative had rubbed off on her. 'What did you get?'

'A knife...' She looked a little uncertain that she hadn't made the right decision. Penelope nodded, they didn't know what they were going to be up against so whatever was fine with her. 'Erm...leads for in case we need to bind things together and I just grabbed on a whim but got batteries.'

Penelope smiled. 'Well it's a good thing I got a torch then.' She needed to keep Jane calm in order to get over this and however much she didn't like her, she would do anything to help get her out. 'You think you can do this?'

'I don't know...only one way to find out though.' Penelope nodded and started towards the edge.

'We do this together, one of these at a time.' Jane remained silent as she understood that Penelope was not going to pull ahead. 'Together.' Penelope repeated.

'Got it.' She walked to the edge; both of the women took a step forward and found themselves standing on the second plinth two footed and completely stable. They breathed out and did the third and fourth plinths without major problems arising. Fifth plinth completed, they both looked at the sixth majorly smaller plinth, they took it slowly, Jane lost her footing and Penelope stretched out to catch her but watched in horror as Jane fell, Penelope began to sway and lost her balance, as she fell she gripped onto the side but soon the shock of everything plus her sheer terror along with the instructions meant she too fell and hit the floor.

'Jane?' Penelope said as she lay on the floor trying to get the breath back that had been currently taken out of her lungs from the fall. 'Jane?' Her worry escalating without the reply.

'I'm okay... what about you?'

'Just some scraps.'

'You sure you okay?'

'Yeah...we have to do this Penelope.'

'I know.' Penelope said as she stood up, legs hurting slightly, face sore from catching the side of the plinth. She walked towards evident steps, and climbed up; when she got to the top she waited for Jane. When she reached the top she saw Jane looked intact apart from a cut on her arm.

'I'm fine...what about you?' She said looking at her scratched face.

'It's just a scrape. Right together again.' Jane nodded. They continued but both halted and composed themselves at the sixth plinth. Jane stepped up, and stood strong. Penelope stepped up, her left leg throbbing but she made it. Now deciding what leg would be more beneficial they stepped up on the final plinth and waited. The lights did their thing and the women took a foot off, for what felt like an eternity the lights switched off completely, the door then swung open and lights beamed in. Hurriedly Penelope and Jane stepped up into the new room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Row Three**

'I know you scrambled....but what did you pick up?'

'Erm...leads... paper and matches... I just didn't know what to pick.' Strauss admitted somewhat embarrassed.

Hotch couldn't help but lap this moment up, the ice queen of the B.A.U. was not all that cold, really she was rather vulnerable. 'I got water, tape and a hook that could easily be used for several things.' Strauss nodded, and watched as Hotch began to store away most of what he could where he could. 'You ready to get up there and get this completed?'

'Not really but we can't sit around forever.'

Hotch nodded and made it on the first plinth, shortly after Strauss followed. He stepped on the second and third and looked behind him, once a leader always a leader seemed to fit here. He secured his posture and waited for her to catch up, he must admit it to himself but Strauss could balance extremely well for an older woman.

'It's called experience Agent Hotchner.' Erin said as she could up to him, Hotch was not at all surprised at her ability to just read minds; she had done it often over the years. 'Ready?' He nodded, not quite knowing what to say. He watched her step up on the fourth plinth and followed, together they achieved the fifth and sixth, not showing problems of the small space in which they had to rest. On the seventh they both established a comfort foot and prepared for the lights, when it occurred they took their foot off and waited for the darkness to take over. It did and still they remained there, not knowing whether to put a foot down or not, they waited as they door opened and then climbed up on the ledge and went into the brightly lit room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Row Four**

'You not even going to tell me what you got?' Emily asked as Elle stood on the first plinth.

'No I'll share in the new room, for now I want to get to that room as fast as possible.'

Emily couldn't believe Elle's attitude. So she stood back, gathering herself back together, as much as she wanted that room as well, rushing was not the plan. She saw Elle step on the second plinth and fall, she heard Elle swear.

'You okay?'

'Yeah...' Elle climbed back up.

'Slower yeah?'

Elle looked uncertain but having fallen from a greater height would have been far more detrimental. 'Fine but can we get this going... climbing in light is bad, climbing in darkness does not hold a wider appeal to me.' Emily nodded and took the first step up, Elle followed.

Second and third cleared they both sighed with relief. 'So gimme one of the things you got?'

'Water?'

'Gideon's rule by any chance?'

'Yeah it stuck I guess.' Elle laughed. 'So he still taught things like this?'

'He did yeah... and its becomes second nature.'

'It really did.' Without realising it both women were now on the fifth plinth. Elle having taking note of this continued. 'So what else you get?'

As she stepped forward, Emily responded. 'Wire.'

'Tape...'

'I saw you get the torch so I grabbed batteries.'

'I tried to make it obvious. Glad you saw it.' Elle smiled, final step and now they were up on the final plinth. Relaxing best they could, they released a foot from their powerful poise and waited. For too long did they sway, did they tilt, did they rebalance until the lights switched off. They remained frozen until the door opened to allow a view in to the room. Both women claimed their yearning and clambered into the wanted room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Row Five**

Austin had been sitting for a couple of minutes, trying to gather her nerves at the task ahead, she rubbed her stomach mindlessly and thought of Reid. She smiled at the thought of having her husband once again.

'Austin... remember what Penelope said, you need to stay calm.' JJ reassured. 'You know she's right.'

'I am pretty calm... I'm not freaking out, got a mind set and I do not plan to divert.'

'Good.' JJ smiled, both women had set aside differences, both living for their families. 'What did you pick up?'

'Screwdriver.' Austin laughed slightly. 'Just in case we need to pick a lock, or stab something.' JJ laughed this time. 'Bandages and matches... what about you?'

'Water... anything about being in the job I am in taught me to have water at every possible opportunity, I'm sure the others have remembered that simple rule.' Or at least she hoped they did. 'I got tape and matches as well.'

Austin began to stand. 'Great minds obviously.'

'Yeah.' JJ said. 'Shall we do this?'

'Yeah, lets go. Mind set prominent?'

'Definitely the only thing I plan to think.' The women stepped forward, once, then twice. Austin a little unsteady, JJ firm footed. 'You okay?'

'Why did I have to be kidnapped pregnant?'

'Well we will go slow, for you.'

'Thanks.' They stepped up on the third, Austin's balance impaired furthermore, she swayed, JJ reached out and steadied her but fell down herself. 'JJ!' Austin shouted as she heard the thud. 'JJ answer me please.'

'I'm fine... just don't jump off, step down to the ledge.' JJ said remembering the instructions. Austin made it back to the ledge carefully as JJ was coming up the steps. 'Don't worry about me.'

'Are you okay?'

'I landed on my arm but I'm fine.' She assured. 'Want to rest or try again?'

'Try again, I want that next room.' They stood and prepared, first, second, third, fourth. They breathed a sigh of relief, making it past where JJ had fallen. 'I'm scared of falling.' Austin admitted as she nursed her stomach.

'We'll make it...' Fifth, sixth. 'Gather your balance for this once.' Austin nodded, and then together they stepped forward. Breathing became louder and heavier from both women as they saw the lights change, one leg came off. Austin's panic grew as she swayed, but she became unwavering as the lights shut off and their access to the wanted room became evident. They both literally scrambled into the room to get the release that they had yearned for.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Row Six**

'I'm clumsy.' Reid said as he looked at the staggered plinths.

'Well focus...think Austin and that lovely baby and you'll achieve anything.'

'You thinking of JJ and Henry?'

'To the best of my ability.' Will reassured. 'Come on, what did you get?'

'Pocket knife...water, I know from previous kidnappings it's handy.' Reid said trying to lighten the mood with the way he handles Henkel. 'And matches.'

'Ahh good choices... I got a screwdriver, tape and last thing was on impulse, lighter fluid.' He looked at Reid and began to put the items in his pyjama bottoms pockets the best he could. 'I wasn't wearing a top when I went to bed.' He said with a confused looked. 'You think we were lucky to get a caring psychotic lunatic?'

'If only, must be more beneficial for you to have it on.' Reid swallowed the lump in his throat that had gathered and turned his attention to the first plinth. 'One at a time right?'

'Yeah...we need to be slow, they get smaller and smaller.' Reid nodded, worried about his failings that could occur. 'Okay let's go.'

They took the first step together, both smiling as they made it. Second, third, fourth, the fifth came with a slip. Reid clung to the side of the plinth, not yet fallen, not yet ready to hit the ground.

'Reid, come on, you just need to pull yourself up.' He heard the struggle coming from Reid. 'Think Austin.' He encouraged. He wanted to clap when Reid proved his upper body strength was better than he expected. 'You okay?' He asked as Reid stabilised himself.

'Yeah...come on two more.' Reid said as he gathered his bearing and psyched himself up for the final two steps ahead. He made the sixth one perfectly, as did Will. They both looked encouragingly at one another and stepped on the final step. The lights flickered and both men removed a leg, balancing best they could on one leg. The lights went out and balance declined massively. Then the door opened and both men bolted to the new light.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Row Seven**

'I got nothing that could help us with this.'

'Me neither...but how the hell were we suppose to know that this would be here.'

'It's well thought out... what do you recon our half way pleasures are?'

'I'm thinking seeing everyone...I mean what else could it be?'

'I can't think of anything but that....God I hope it is.'

'So is the B.A.U. still a family unit?' Gideon asked, trying to create common ground to distract.

'More so now.' Rossi looked at Gideon. 'What did you find?'

'Torch... water... and batteries.'

'Water... one of your rules you taught the others....' Rossi knew that rule, he had learnt it from the others on more than once. 'Water...as well.' They both laughed. 'I got matches just in case and some flexi- ties.' Gideon nodded and with complete silence they took their first step forward. They both hurried up the next four without occurring problematic issues, they had found that balance was completely lost when they looked down, the lighting was not great so looking down was like peering into an endless abyss, which took away the feeling of being central, it created nerves, and nerves lead to mistakes. Therefore, both men only looked from the flat surface of the plinth in front and upwards. They climbed the sixth and profiled just how much room was on the seventh final plinth. Acknowledging the others readiness, they stepped up, the one foot that would remain when the flicker occurred being more central. The lights glimmered and the counting began, after too long the lights shut off and the door oscillated out and hit the wall. Both men smiled at making it finally and scrambled into the room to find out their halfway pleasures.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Room Three Half Way Pleasures

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

Each member of the rows gathered to see the new letter, to find out what their half way pleasure truly was. They all looked around the room, nothing but two doors and the letter and some little instructions nothing major that could prompt to the next room or anything that could be used for pleasure.

**Dear B.A.U. Family**

**So here we are, Room 3, Half way pleasure, when everyone is in their room 3 I will allow you the opportunity to see one another, firstly Agents Morgan, Garcia, Hotchner, Prentiss, Jareau, Reid to see their spouses and there after everyone.**

**1***All of your items must be placed by the new door, ready and waiting. This is the only room you are not allowed to use them. There is no need.

**2***Lights will cut out when Half Way Pleasures are over and you will have to continued.

**3***There is no physical contact, but I promise you, you will see your family.

4* There is the possibility of hearing one another, having not truly been in the madness I would not know, try it by all means.

5* You will not seeing the others until the seventh room after this moment, so lap it up.

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Harder times are coming.**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Row one**

Derek paced, back and forth, back and forth; they were now in this room with knowledge that soon they could have their other halves but yet it was nowhere to be seen.

Kevin slid down a wall, wanting this to be over; he knew that although he hadn't fallen he wouldn't remain intact for the entire thing. Things were going to climax.

'You okay there man?'

'Yeah, just thinking.'

Then before Derek could respond the wall to his right all of a sudden shifted and the view into the next room became evident.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Row Two**

'Penelope are you sure you are okay? I've seen you limping.'

'I just fell awkwardly, I'm fine.' Penelope looked at Jane. 'What about your arm?'

'The bleed, it's stopping, plus we can't use our things in here so it will have to do... Thank you.'

'For?'

'I saw you try and reach for me, that's why you fell, you tried to grab me.'

'It was nothing.'

'It was, after what I did to you, I took away your good thing.'

'Truth be told, you gave me my good thing.'

'Derek?' Penelope nodded, as she slid down a wall to inspect her leg and hip. 'Penelope...'

'It's just bruised.' Penelope reassured again, but then jumped as something in one of the walls moved to allow a view into the room that held the men they loved.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Row Three**

'We made.' Strauss said as she collapsed against the wall. 'I can't believe it.'

'I can.' Hotch said knowingly. He now wanted to see Emily. He looked at the walls running parallel and thought how the hell this meant half way pleasures. 'We will get out of here.'

'How do you know that?'

'Because you have the best team, and family striving to get out.' Hotch smiled at that point, hope was all he needed and hope was what he would find even if everything obviously lacked it.

Then there was an almighty shift to a wall and the view was made apparent.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Row Four**

'You okay?' Emily asked as Elle hobbled a bit.

'Yeah, just hurt my ankle and shoulder.' Elle said at long last. 'So how do you recon we are going to see these half way pleasures?'

'I have absolutely no idea.' Emily looked at Elle one more. 'You're bleeding though.'

'I know but its not like I can do much here and its not a heavy flow, just scratches from where I hit the ground. So for now I'll be fine, just battered and bruised that's all.'

Emily's attention diverted from the minor injuries of Elle to the noise as something changed with the walls and a new view came into sight.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Row Five**

'JJ your sides bleeding.' Austin said assessing JJ's now dirty pyjamas.

'Oh it's a little scratch. How's you and the baby doing?'

'We are perfect thanks to you.' Austin said with a smile. 'You didn't have to.'

'I did, that baby needs looking after more than ever and if that means I get a little bump, or a little scratch then I'm fine with that.'

'But Henry?'

'I have a fantasy he is save... I would feel it remember.'

Austin smiled more. 'Thank for though, I will always be grateful.'

'No need.' JJ smiled back and searched the room for anything other than the letter and instructions. 'When do you think we are going to get these pleasures?'

'No idea at all.'

As though to answer the women's queries there was a movement to one side of the walls, something moving within and then all of a sudden there was nothing but a glass wall and a new view.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Row Six**

'You really do underestimate yourself Reid.'

'Huh...'

'The way you got yourself back up in that room, you could give Morgan a run for his money.'

Reid laughed. 'You think so? I have a family to live for now and I promise to make it.'

'You got the mind track as well... so what you recon to this room?'

'Well there are no traps, no nothing, so maybe projections, that would explain the no physical contact.'

'Its really thought out...it must have taken this person a while to make something like this so effective, so precise.'

'Yeah, I was thinking, its gotta get bad, I mean that for the second room, his got a pregnant woman doing it for Christ sake it wanted to achieve something.'

'You don't think Austin fell do you?'

'I don't want to think of the possibility but I can't stop.'

They mulled over the options of what could be and then wall to Reid's left, and Will's right cultivated to life and then a second room became clear.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Row Seven**

'I think we are going to be waiting slightly longer for our highway pleasures.'

'How do you mean?' Gideon inquired.

Rossi handed over the list of who was where. 'The first two rows have Morgan and Garcia, Lynch and his partner. The next two...Hotch and Prentiss...The next two...Reid and Austin, JJ and Will.'

'What about Elle and Strauss?'

'They I think you find are ours.'

'But how do we see them?'

The was a clunk of noise that echoed throughout the whole room. 'I think we have to sit back and wait.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek's heart soared the moment he saw his wife sitting against the wall in her row looking towards him. He stopped his happiness when he saw the scratch on her face and begun to worry. He walked over to the wall; his wife looked directly at him and smiled. She got up hurriedly and walked as normal as possible to hide the hurt she was experiencing in the leg. Her hand placed on the glass intersection the moment she was in reach of it, yearning for just one piece of him. He put his hand to hers and said I love you, it was muffled but audible and Penelope felt her eyes well up, she said it back and knew she meant every single syllable of it. She now wanted out of this nut house.

Kevin looked on in envy, Penelope had never acted like that to him, he looked at Jane and saw she was hurt, he manoeuvred to the wall and asked if she was okay. Jane nodded, tears falling, she also said that Penelope had tried to save her from falling but in doing so both had gotten hurt. Kevin nodded back and looked Derek, the happiness radiating from him was pretty overwhelming, Kevin knew he loved Jane and he was hoping at the end of this whole ordeal he would know just how much. Until then he would comfort her the best he could in this short period that they had.

Several moments later the wall behind the ladies began to motion as it moved out of the way.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Emily anticipated the view that would occur. From the list of rows, Hotch would most certainly be in this room, she waited and saw him. She immediately relaxed at the fact that he was completely unhurt. She walked over to the glass and smiled broadly, he matched it. She put her hand up wanting her husband's touch like Penelope did. All she could get was a mental feel of him, like she had when they had curled up in bed the night before. 'Are you two okay?' Hotch asked taking note of Elle behind Emily. They both nodded, they just wanted to reach the end room. Emily looked at Strauss was shocked to see her vulnerability. That unnerved her endlessly.

Both Strauss and Elle stood uncomfortably in the room, no one here was their half way pleasures. They took little happiness from watching Emily and Hotch communicate but other than that Strauss and Elle took their places as far away as possible. They never really got along; there was no changing that after over 5 years.

Moments later they found themselves inspecting the new walls as they changed to reveal the rooms the other side.

--------------------------------------------------------------

JJ and Austin were standing together forestalling what would be on the other side. The sight that made their worries disperse occurred right in front of them.

Reid swapped sides with Will and went to his wife, he looked at her, saw her unscathed and smiled, his hand rest on the wall by her stomach. 'The baby is fine.' She said, and looked at JJ. 'JJ saved us.' Reid looked at JJ and saw she was hurt, JJ wavered the worries from him with a smile, he shot her a look of appreciation and looked at Austin. She smiled at seeing him alive in front of her. She knew this was temporary but she was cherish seeing Reid forever. As would Reid. They knew they had 3 more rooms to make it though alive before being physical reunited and from Room 3 they would strive for it more.

Will looked JJ up and down, double, triple, then stopped to rest his eyes on her face. She looked at him and smiled. 'Just some bumps.' He nodded, knowing now wasn't the time to argue about how badly hurt she was, he knew his wife too well and he know her stubbornness would mean she would dumb it down to minuscule cuts and grazes. He looked her in her eyes and they said everything their mouths could do, I love you, I want you, I want our son, I want to be safe. Then they heard the familiar sound of walls churning and they saw the others wall changing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone looked though the glass walls in one direction and then in the other in bewilderment. Everyone was in different stages of hurt; there were the completely unharmed ones, the minor hurt ones, and the major hurt ones. Hotch and Rossi cursing at seeing the team like this.

Everyone smiled at everyone, tensions diffused in an instance, worries scattering temporarily until the lights cut out and they could no longer see anyone. Derek and Kevin look on. Nothing. Penelope and Jane whip round to look at Derek and Kevin. Nothing. Emily turns to Hotch. Nothing. JJ and Austin look from Rossi and Gideon to Will and Reid. Nothing. Rossi and Gideon continue to look into the darkness. Nothing. Elle and Strauss look both ways. Nothing.

Then seven little bursts of light appear, the doors are now open to Room 4. Everyone clambers to get their 3 items, then taking one look at where their family are, only seeing half human, half silhouette figures they hesitantly continue on through the doors.


	6. Room Four Falsification

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

The doors slammed forcefully, now everyone could hear every single sound, every bump, every clang, just everything seemed to reverberate through their rows. Making evident of 12 other lives other than the two they were aware of.

The new room was significantly smaller, although the blue prints made it appear the larger of the six rooms they would need to deal with. There was no instructions, no chains, no traps to release paper from, nothing. It was barely 3 feet wider, no door. Panic struck everyone, no door, meant no way out. Then the floor released.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Row one**

'Fuck!' Derek said hitting the wall in frustration.

'Morgan...'

'What?' Derek snapped. 'Sorry...difficulty dealing with this.'

'I understand... what's happened to Penelope?'

'What do you mean?' Derek looked at him puzzled. 'She's still the same.'

'No...She's skinny; way too skinny... she looks different.'

'It doesn't matter Lynch, it really doesn't.' Derek said solemnly, he did not want to discuss his and Penelope's personal problems with the likes of Lynch. Then the floor beneath them became tilted and they slammed on their sides as they slid down into a new room that on descent showed dangers already.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Row Two**

'There's no door.' Jane observed. 'That means we were tricked.'

'Not necessarily.' Penelope tried the door, it wouldn't budge, not even a single bit. 'This has gotta be a trick...'

'You really love him don't you?' Jane inquired rather bluntly after seeing how Derek had responded to Penelope's simple movements.

'I do... his literally my everything... I know that must sound cliché but he is, his stuck by me through some really tough times, his always been my best friend nothing less, and his always been there.' Penelope looked at Jane and saw the doubt. 'What's wrong?'

'It's pathetic...'

'Go on...'

'Kevin's never acted like that with me.'

'No...his not that type I guess...'

The floor began to slant, and both women lost their footing and fell, sliding down as the gradient of the floor changed; soon they were hurdling towards the new evident dangers of what was obviously the real Room 4.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Row Three**

Strauss walked straight to wall opposite, and put her hand right where the door should've been. 'This can't be it.'

'It's not...' Was all Hotch said, still in a state of shock, from seeing his wife and then being plunged into darkness, to walking into a room that basically screamed 'no way out.'

'How can you be so sure?'

'Because it can't end like this.' He reasoned, and at that point he believed it as well. This was too easy to leave them in hanging like this. They had been prepped and kept on edge too much for it to just end here in this room.

He began to pace, thoughtful boss face now covering his entire face. Just as he thought he had worked something out the floor under his feet dropped and continued to tip, he slipped and fell, hearing Strauss fall too he looked up and saw her eyes wide, when he looked down it was too late to brace himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Row Four**

'I can't believe their okay.'

'Is that seriously Garcia in the second row?'

'Yes, why?'

'And JJ?'

'Yes....why?'

'They've changed so much.' Elle said in disbelief, Penelope Garcia was no longer chubby exuberant one, she was still exuberant but she was on the verge of skinny, curvy, her hair still long enough that its curls bounced. JJ, was a little more fuller in her figure, more due to child bearing and no more were long lock, she now had a short bob type style that made her look more motherly than business woman.

'Yeah... life changed.' Emily said but felt a jerk from beneath. 'What the...' She slipped over at the same time Elle hit the floor. They started an increasing decline down to the floor below; the horror that awaited was not hidden this time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Row Five**

'They're okay, we're okay. We are all going to be okay.'

'Yes we are.' Austin encouraged. The two women having noticed that no door resided in this room began to chant that everything would work out for the better, that this was going to change. 'Positive thinking, the baby agrees.' Austin said as she rubbed her stomach.

'Good because it's going to get a lot more until we get out of this hell hole.' JJ said we a forced smile, Henry in her head all the time, Seeing her team mates, her husband, her friends was churning her to achieve this.

The floor began to lower slowly. 'I think we are getting out.' JJ said as the gradient increased and she slipped over. Now on their backs both women careered down the slope into the jeopardy that was evident in the new room that was bona fide room 4.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Row Six**

Reid continued to inspect every wall of the room. 'This is not it.' He said again, when he stopped he looked at Will. 'JJ she's going to be okay.'

'I know she is but she's hurt and she wouldn't give in.' He looked at her. 'Penelope's hurt and that Jane too.'

'Yeah well they are stubborn women, and would kick us if we questioned their abilities.'

Will sniggered and felt strange, Reid's face covered in utter confusion as he realised he was now on the floor and falling faster and faster. The descent down was not so bad the room that awaited them was.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Row Seven**

'So who was your person to see?'

'I'm guessing Strauss.' Rossi said, both he and Gideon were now sat against the wall, there was no patent way out apart from the door they had entered from and that was not budging at all. 'How about you?'

'Elle.' Was all Gideon replied.

They realised too late that the floor was now parting on 3 sides from its walls and they were sliding, gathering pace, until soon their drop was so slanted they were almost thundering to the floor and its terrors that waited.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. The Real Room Four Fall from Grace

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

_With the climb must come the fall._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Row one**

Derek lay still for a moment, he had a sharp pain in his leg that was for sure, the feeling like he had some scratches to his feet, but other than that the majority of his body remained intact. Kevin let out a groan. When he looked he saw a small piece of glass in Kevin's ankle, he diverted his attention from the other man and looked where they had fallen, the floor was no longer slanted, it was back up like it had never happened.

'Kevin.' He said as he assessed his own injuries.

'Yeah... Jeez.' He said as he looked at the glass. 'This bloke's got it in for us.' He replied through gritted teeth as he pulled the glass out. Without a single word Derek just passed over one of the gauzes he had for Kevin to apply some pressure.

'We need to clear a... path.' Derek said as he pulled two bits of mental and 3 pieces of glass from the front of leg. He didn't quite remember how he fell but it was evident that it was awkward. He then looked at the room. 'Well at least there's a door to go through.' He said trying to reassure himself and Kevin. He also took note of the sea of metal, glass, wire, shards of anything that could cut, inflict pain and even torture.

'How do you think we are going to achieve that then?' Kevin said doubtful.

Derek thought for a second. 'The wire you got... we can use it to make a clearing, first we need to get to the paper and we can make it to the door.' Lynch nodded and retrieved the wire from his pocket. He straightened it out and began to clear the way towards the hanging paper.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Row Two**

'Jane you okay?' Penelope said as she shifted, she hurt, she had seen the horrors that awaited but didn't expect it.

'I got some metal in my thigh.' She looked up after pulling the metal pieces from the top of her leg and at Penelope, her face went scarily white, her eyes widened. 'Erm... Penelope.... you're stomach.' Jane pointed, her hand shaking.

Penelope looked down, the tone of voice used was haunting, when she looked her eyes widened like Jane and reality finally clicked in. There in her side was a large shard of metal. She looked up at Jane. 'I didn't feel it.' She said still shocked, a little disconnected. Penelope shifted slightly, and saw the blood escaping out, soaking up into Derek's shirt that she was wearing. She looked at Jane, panicked. 'I don't know what to do.' She said as a tear escaped her voice almost a whisper.

'Maybe you should pull it out and... and then get the blanket and tie around you, to apply pressure.'

'No...no don't... just use the blanket and clear a way to the letter. Then we will decide.' Penelope answered worryingly calm, the only emotion was the tear that had fallen, she touched the area around the wound, still not quite understanding how it managed to happen, everything happened so fast, she didn't really remember her actions for a certain period of time. She watched Jane moved the offensive items out of the way, and then grab the paper from the chain. Only to swear.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Row Three**

Hotch sat up and assessed himself, he was made aware of the multiple shards of glass that currently resided in his face from impact, it checked for other wounds. Finding only minor ones he went to check Strauss, she was already making a path to the letter, this made it clear she was unscathed from the fall.

'You don't hang around do you?'

'Not when I can see the way.' She stood and looked at him. 'Not too hurt are you?'

'No just some scratches.'

'Whether you were hurt or not would you admit it?'

'Not at all.' She laughed and turned back to the task at hand. 'Let me do it.'

'No, I'm almost there, let me finish.' Moments later she stood and tried and reached it, finding that without her heels she was just too short. Hotch stood, she allowed him to finish the task. He reached up and read.

'I think we definitely have a problem now.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Row Four**

'Any cuts?'

'I've lost count of how many bits of wire, metal, whatever I have taken from my skin.' Emily looked at Elle. 'The worst was in the back of arm. How about you?'

'Legs got the worst but I'm guessing feet first doesn't help...my feet are slightly scratched up but bearable.' Emily nodded and inspected her feet, finding the same predicament. 'I'm guessing if we clear a path the best we can... then we can get the letter and find out what we need to do to get through this room.'

'I have a feeling that its not good.' Emily said, not just starting the obvious, it was a feeling in her stomach more than anything.

'Well step by step yeah?'

'Yeah, so how we going to clear the path?'

'The wire... we can use it to shift the broken pieces out of the way.' Emily nodded.

'I'll do it. You've still got piece of metal to get out.' Elle complied and watched Emily for a bit before turning her attention back to her leg. She looked up when Emily cursed under her breath.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Row Five**

'Are you unhurt?' JJ shot up when the fall ended, worried about the baby.

'I think so, I've only got cuts to my feet, some long cuts to my legs, that bleeding pretty bad but the rest of me seems to have survived.' Austin smiled. 'You're arm JJ?' She asked at seeing the blood.

'Yeah, I need to watch out I think it went too deep.'

'Why did you have to get worse hurt, I think it's my turn.'

'No! I want you to leave as unhurt as possible. I'll be fine, I mean we got bandages, if we tie all these cuts off tightly then it will put pressure on it and that will help.' JJ tied off the wounds best she could before Austin stepped in and helped, she smiled thankfully. Then she stood, ripping her pyjama bottoms, she wrapped her hand up and began to move to make a clearing.

'What you doing?'

'Well we need to get to that.' JJ pointed to the chain in the corner and all became clear. 'I'm taller, so I've take it upon myself to do this.

'Thank you.'

'For what exactly?' JJ said stopping to look over at Austin.

'Everything, you've done nothing but look out for me and I'm grateful.'

'Hey we have families to get back to...ones that love us amazingly.' JJ finished her path making and got the things she wanted most, she read it to herself as she walked back but stopped and read aloud, both women looking to the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Row Six**

Both Will and Reid had expected one another for all foreseeable problems, they were both bleeding all over, some minor, some major, some unseen other completely noticeable. They had got all possible foreign objects from the wounds the best they could and made quick of the plan to get the letters. Never of the thing they had picked up helped majorly, they didn't want to waste anything unnecessarily. So both men had ripped their tops to use to scrap away the objects on the floor. Making the job go faster as they both worked.

'Austin... how you recon she handled the fall?'

'Well, it wasn't a direct drop... I mean it was pretty much a slide... I'm going with that...'

'Good plan.' Will answered as he reached the chain and pull. Taking the paper he handed it to Reid who just read it and matched Will's facial expression.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Row Seven**

Gideon had already jumped up as soon as he reach the bottom, in the little clearing there was he was able to fully examine his body, his feet were torn to pieces, and his legs were littered with shards of just about everything but he was fine, only minor bleeds that he knew from past experiences would clot and scab over quickly. He looked at Rossi who had obviously put a hand down on descent and as a direct consequence had suffered multiple gashes.

'You okay?'

'Yeah... how we going to do this then?' Rossi answered as he looked out over the sea of scrapes.

Gideon took his top off. 'I'll shake it off after but until then, I'll use it to make a little path then grab the things and then we are done.' Rossi nodded and took larger pieces of metal and glass from his feet and legs, and strangely his side.

'This stuff get's everywhere.'

Gideon laughed. 'Got it.' He said as he snagged down the paperwork, he turned to Rossi, dropped the paper, shook his top and put it back on, then picked the papers up again and read out loud, both men cussing at the same time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dear B.A.U Family,**

**Now I am pretty sure that you have cleared a nice path to get you here I want you to back track, look at that lovely new door, the one that will get you through to Room 5. You dare clear a path and you will never see the light of day, you have to walk over the things on the floor and wait, flicker then darkness.**

**Forget the pain; you know your family is worth it.**

**1* **No clearings to be made.

**2* **As soon as you start, you are expected to finish.

**3* **The red crosses show your places, minimum = 20 seconds, maximum = my decision.

**4* **You show any weakness, or wrong doing, I will see it.

_**Enjoy the stroll**_**.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Row One**

'Let's just do this.' Kevin said. 'I want out...'

'Yeah... let's do this... even if it means walking across all this.'

Both men looked at one another, nodded and put one foot on, they both took in a sharp intake of air, second foot, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, they continued, not giving up, their feet were bleeding massively now, they could feel it. When they got to the area it was easy to find, two crosses spray canned in red just like the letter had stipulated. They stood triumphantly, the lights flickered and they knew the darkness was on its way and they could continue out of the room.

Just like they wished, the darkness over took and the door opened to reveal yet another empty room, they took it with open arms.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Row Two**

Penelope stood up, using the wall as a guide; she hadn't yet brought herself to pull the large oversized splinter from her side. She looked at Jane. 'I have to do it.' She said apologetically, before Jane could stop her, Penelope had pulled the piece from her and had fallen to the ground.

'Penelope!' She literally screamed as Penelope's eyes remained closed. She ran over the clear floor to her, and slapped her hand, no response. On the third attempt, Penelope's eyes opened. 'Oh thank God.' She breathed out; the shock of pulling it out had obviously overwhelmed her body to the extent it had just made her faint. 'Don't scare me like this okay?'

'I'll try not to.' Penelope said as she stood up again, Jane shook the blanket and then tied it tightly to Penelope's waist, her side bleeding heavily now. 'Thanks... but now let's just do this.' Penelope said slightly weak but yet with a new strength in her voice that motivated the most dreaded of souls.

Together, they held hands and walked staggered across the sharp floor coverings until they reached the area's marked out. They stood and let go over their hands, the lights danced above them and then they waited, every second the metal cut a bit more, until the lights turned off and the door swung open to reveal a new brightness of lights.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Row Three**

'On three?'

'On three.'

'One... two... three.' Both Strauss and Hotch literally marched over the shards and shrapnel until they made it, they just took their place and waited. Both being leaders they liked things done quickly and swiftly and that was exactly what was happening right here and now it paid off. Their feet bleeding out, but they didn't care, for getting out was bigger than this. The lights glimmered around them and then after an eternity of a burning sensation in their feet the lights cut out and the door opened, both of them rushing in.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Row Four**

Both women didn't need telling twice, they rounded their things up, and started the journey, their togetherness, their independency and sheer daring side played well, they were not about to be beaten, neither were majorly hurt so there was no factors to hold them back, they knew what they had to do, and they knew it was best to just do it.

'We made it.' Emily said with gritted teeth, she felt everything under her feet, currently she had a piece of pointed glassed slicing the heel of her left foot, determined not to be deterred to head back to the clearing that they had fallen she kept conversation going. 'How are we going to walk after this?'

Elle laughed. 'That will be something we definitely have to see.'

'11 agents, 1 tech, 2 normal women, all with identical cuts, all unable to walk.'

'Is Kevin an agent?'

'No his the tech.' The lights flickered at that point.

'But Penelope?'

'Is a tech, granted but she is an SSA as well.'

'How come?'

'She did some very noticeable things that were acknowledged by the higher beings.' Emily looked at Elle with a smile that said it all, and then the light disappeared temporarily.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Row Five**

'Right how do you want to tackle this?' JJ asked Austin, making it her own secret responsibility to get her out safely.

'Can we just get into it?' Austin said looking at her. 'I mean whether we want or not, we are going to get the same response from ourselves and from the bastard, so I would rather just do this now rather than sit back and panic myself furthermore.'

'Okay, together though.' Austin nodded, JJ put her injured hand on her shoulder, so it was slight elevated, her other hand taking Austin's. 'Together, now.'

They both made haste and headed for the markers, they reached it and Austin gasped. 'That didn't feel too good.'

'We'll sort it in there.'

'Yeah, how you holding up?'

'I'm holding up.' Was all JJ could think of saying. She gasped and then released her breath as the lights dimmed then brightened, now the wait for darkness. How could darkness seem so alluring at a time like this? And then like an answered prayer the lights shut off and the door to what could've been paradise opened and both women continued their journey.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Row Six**

'One bit of advice.' Reid said getting ready.

'What would that be?'

'Act like Hotch, or Rossi. Or Morgan.'

Will chuckled heartily at that sentiment 'Act emotionless on the outside but inside wanting to scream?'

'Exactly.'

Both men laughed and decided it was time, Reid gasped as he took his first step, Will swore, but both continued, they stood where they were meant to and the wait began. The lights did their thing once again, the pains intensify and the yearn to dart for the door grew, the pains dispersed as the lights dispersed. Then the door opened and clear ground was foreseeable.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Row Seven**

'No hanging about?'

'No.'

'Let's go.' Both men, pretty much with the same attitude as Hotch and Strauss rushed over to their destinations and waited, not one showing the pain that they were experiencing. Sticking to the stoic camaraderie that they felt was necessary to keep in their line of duty. Not long was their wait at all, the lights cut out and loudly the door released hastily, making the new room evident.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Room Five Wet Wet Wet

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Row one**

'You missed a piece.' Derek said looking at Kevin's feet. The bases looked torn and sore but they would grin and bear it to make it into the next room. Derek stood when his feet were completely cleaned of any small shards of metal, glass or whatever. He grabbed the letter, and sat down again as he read trying to take the pressure off his feet the best he could.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Row Two**

Penelope had remained quiet all the time they sat in the room cleaning their feet the best they could, she looked at Jane and saw the panic, the fear, the grief, the worry. Without a word, Penelope stood, using the wall as a support again, she winced heavily as her side began to play up, the initial shock that had paralyzed her senses was now gone. She limped over to the letter and grabbed it, and then she sank to the ground as she read the short letter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Row Three**

'How bad are they?' Strauss said Hotch inspected them to make sure no little bits of glass or anything were left behind.

'You'll survive.' He said reassuringly, he stood and ripped the piece of paper from its chain. He read it to himself quickly and then looked at Strauss and read it aloud, she gave off the same expression as he did, complete silence fell.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Row Four**

'I'm amazed how intact your feet are Elle.'

'Why?'

'You've got some long cuts but no little ones.' Emily said as she pulled the last bit of metal. 'There's only 3 on this foot.'

'Oh wish I had better news for you.'

'It's okay.' She said as she went to stand, Elle gestured for her to stay seated and stood and walked over to the corner, she grabbed the letter and read it aloud.

'We just found out task for this room then.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Row Five**

JJ had been on the floor the moment she was in the room, sorting her feet out, she was not in the mood to sit and mess around, when she was convinced she was done she stood.

'Let me get the letter and I'll help you.' Austin simply nodded; the baby bump was making getting to her feet a little bit difficult. 'You read I'll sort you out.' JJ said passing the unread sheet to Austin. Both women set to work, one reading, and one helping. Soon they looked at one another and swallowed the lump in their throat the best they could.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Row Six**

'So there is nothing in this room... are we sitting ducks?' Will inquired as he finished cleaning his feet off the best he could.

'I'm guessing if we get the letter we will know soon enough.' Reid said as they both became aware that the letters were indeed prompters for each room and its occupants.

Will got up and snatched it from the chain, he didn't bother reading it quietly, Reid needed to know as much as he did, so he read it aloud. After he slumped to floor and both men waited.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Row Seven**

'New letter.' Gideon affirmed as he looked at it as it swung slightly. 'Want me to get it?'

'No... your feet as worse than mine so I'll get it.' Rossi stood, his feet were indeed just as hurt as Gideon's but he didn't mind at all. Hardly any shrapnel remained in his feet; it seemed to be purely on contact cuts he had suffered. He got the letter and walked back; he sat to take off pressure from his feet and began to read. Now was the biggest waiting game.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Dear B.A.U. Family,**

**Made it to Room 5, that's just great, maybe you'll get through this after all, that's if your lungs can take this room. Do not threat I am not going to gas you to death, more of a swimming lesson.**

**1*** No flickers to time you on tortuous aspects.

**2*** Just go with the water level.

**3*** No monstrous contraptions, or tricks, or hidden elements, just plain and simple water.

**Enjoy the big drink!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Row one**

'Do we feel relieved he isn't gassing us?' Kevin inquired. 'Or do we panic because he's going to drown us?'

'Just don't panic and fill your lungs with as much air as possible and then hold it, you should be fine.'

'How do you know that?'

'I don't but its logical.' Derek said as the water began to pour in, soon the water level was at his ankles. 'Christ... that's cold.'

'Let's hope no one's too hurt...this could be deadly.' The level grew faster than they could have anticipated; soon it was just under their chins. 'Should we just float on our backs?'

Derek thought for a second... that might be a good idea actually.' Derek confirmed, if they were on their backs, no mass of energy would be used and they could get the air they needed. They both relaxed the best they could, and soon they found themselves face to face with the ceiling. They both went rigid as the last of the air disappeared, and they were forced under water. Eyes forced opened they look around, the door slid down instead of open, it disappeared into the floor, soon the water created a whirl pool into the next room and both Derek and Kevin when sucked through, air running out faster than expected.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Row Two**

Jane sat watching Penelope, she didn't quite know how deep the cut was but the blanket was doing good at staunching the blood flow. She also didn't know how much Penelope's body could take, shock was sure to set in soon, blood loss, trauma and now water could not be healthy. Hey worries had to be kept behind check as she looked at the water level now, around her waist, just hitting Penelope's slender hips.

'I'll be fine... we just have to hold our breaths and get through that.' Penelope said, holding her side. 'I know we can do this, I have faith in... abilities.' She grimaced in pain.

'Penelope... '

'Jane please.... to get through there okay?'

'Okay.' She agreed and watched the water. Moments later they found themselves floating higher and before long they took one final gulp and were pushed completely under the water. They both opened their eyes and searched, finding the other was as fine as could be they watched the door intently. It opened and just like a tide on the shore they were dragged through.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Row Three**

'Read it again.' Strauss said for the third time, Hotch complied and read the letter they had gotten from chain. 'Swimming lesson sounds ominous.'

'Certainly does.... we aren't walking through that door.'

'But where's the water going to come from?' To answer her question, something release behind her and she looked to see a large circular amount of water start flowing into the room in a steady heavy flow.

'I think we found our way in.'

Almost immediately the water levels were reaching extremities to their bodies, the ceiling wasn't so high so they needn't wait long before they needed one finally volume of air in their lungs. Hotch swam closer to the door, Strauss tried to keep in one place the best she could. The door released and both were plunged into the room, the impact making them lose their breath furthermore.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Row Four**

Silence had fallen between the women as the water was rising, it was only when they were nearing the ceiling did they talk.

'I'm not a good swimmer.'

'I don't think that's a worry for you.' Emily joked back. 'I think it's going to be more a case of us being dragged forcefully in through the door.'

'Let's hope so.'

'I know so.' They shared a smiled and took a last dose of air. They floated and then the door opened and to confirm Emily's idea of what would happen they were both forced through the door into the new room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Row Five**

'Swimming lesson!' Austin said alarmed. 'That can't be good.'

'When do you hold your breath the most?' Austin blushed. 'Austin...' JJ said with an all knowing voice.

'When I'm kissing Spence.'

'Well imagine that then! Imagine that when the air goes you are kissing Reid and it will work. Promise.'

The water course in rhythmically and both women stood up and waited, and waited. Soon it was at their knee's, they felt it rising every second, they took hands and waited some more, it was gathering fast, the level getting higher. Soon they had to release their grip to stay afloat. Just like JJ said, Austin took her last breath were time called for it and she thought about kissing her husband, soon she felt a tug and she began to drop, her eyes closed she couldn't tell where JJ was so she went with the tug and slipped into the next room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Row Six**

Without a moment to process the water began to flood in.

'Some warning we got.' Reid tried to joke, worry gathering for his wife and unborn child. He tried to divert his attention to how he could get the most air in his lungs. He knew the pull was be significant and fast but he didn't know how long he would have to wait between the air going completely and the door opening, however it would.

'This isn't going to be fast is it?'

'Probably the slowest thing you'll do.'

'Thought so.' Soon they were floated towards the ceiling, the closer it got the larger the realisation was that they were indeed running out of air. Moments later they bring in deeply and turned to watch the door, too long had they waited for the door to slide away, the pull came and they flushed out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Row Seven**

'Can you hold your breath for long times?'

'No idea... look's like I'll be answering your question soon.' Rossi answered as the water began to pour in though a hole that had been hidden. The water rose heavily, the icy feel travelling fast up their legs, their body began to float with the water until finally they were plunged under and then soaked forcefully into the sixth room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Room Six The Reliving

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

**Row one**

Derek lay for a moment, then he opened his eyes, the water was nearly gone, he let out a cough and spat out some water before sitting up completely, he looked at Kevin and saw that his back was to him. He wasn't moving. Derek scrambled towards him and checked his pulse. Gone.

'No man... you can't do this... not now.' He started to do compressions, in the hope to force the excess water out and get his heart pumping again. Moments later Kevin coughed forcefully and looked at Derek. 'That's it... you are not dying... '

'Did you just save me?'

'Well I wasn't going to let you die when I could prevent it.'

'Thanks.'

'No problem, you might want get up and walk about, you need to get some warmth in you.' Derek then stood and took the envelope that was attached to the wall and opened it. Kevin got up and started to pace as he listened intently.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Row Two**

Both women coughed and lay trying to assess whether or not they had made it, they looked at one another and couldn't help but smile that both of them had made it.

'That was too scary.' Jane said as she helped Penelope stand up. 'Now let me take the blanket and drain the water please.'

'You do that I'll get the envelope.'

'You shouldn't move too much.'

'It's a couple of steps.' Penelope said as the blanket was removed, she manoeuvred towards the envelope; Jane twisted the blanket and assortment of water and blood rung out and went down the drain. Penelope began to shiver but ignored it as she began to read aloud.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Row Three**

Having realised that both of them had made it through the whirlpool that started to try and make themselves warmer. The paper gathered was now officially dripping with water so there was no way they could use it now. The matches were wet as well so trying to strike one to life was proving a failure.

Strauss had read the letter to them and now having warmed themselves with walking back and forth they stood on the crosses and waited.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Row Four**

The moment Emily opened her eyes there was an eerie silence, one that make a pin should like a 2 tonne weight. Then she heard the sharp coughing of Elle, and relief overwhelmed her that she wasn't going to need to try and bring Elle back to life. Emily sat up slowly, and Elle felt the relief as the movement verified for her that Emily Prentiss was indeed alive and kicking.

Without a said word between them, Emily stood and tore the letter off the wall, no hesitation now she opened it and read aloud. That silence fell again as they took in the rest of the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Row Five**

JJ just shivered on the floor, coughing and coughing, shivering and shivering, that's all she seemed to be able to at that moment in time. She heard movement behind her.

'A...Austin.'

'JJ are you okay?' Austin said as she moved towards JJ.

'Yeah... just really cold.'

'And you're really bleeding now.'

'It's fine.' JJ said as finally she was able to sit up. 'Envelope?' She motioned towards the wall.

'I'm on it... put your hand above your head, and walk... you need to get warm up and soon.' Austin said as she stood, she was relieved when the baby kicked moments before she looked at JJ, it was their hope. She pulled the brown envelope off the wall and began to read.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Row Six**

Will had been pumping Reid's chest for what had seemed like forever but had been more like 2 minutes when Reid sucked in a breath and coughed. Will collapsed with a relief at hearing a man breathe.

'God you scared me.'

'Sorry... we made it.'

'You nearly didn't.'

Reid sat up, slightly dazed, heavy breathing as he tried to get as much oxygen as possible. He then watched Will get the new letter, he put his head against the wall and closed his eyes briefly as he thought of Austin, and the others, knowing full well that Will had played the scenario's over in his head as well.

He opened his eyes and looked at Will as he read, then slowly got to his feet.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Row Seven**

As he read it, both men moved to their positions, when Gideon finished both men turned to the new door, and stared at their part of the wall not wanting to anticipate what was about to be viewed. Both men were men of little words, to them actions spoke louder than words so right there and then no words or verbal communication was necessary.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Dear B.A.U. Family,**

**Well Room 6, The Reliving, as you can see there are crosses either side of the drain, I expect you to stand on them and stare at the wall in front. There will be a series of images, motion or not, but I expect you to watch. Some you will be surprised at are from the rooms previously experienced.**

**1* **At no point do you look away. You do and consequences will be issued.

**2***Once you have relieved some nightmares, I will let you into the next room.

**Happy Viewing!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Row one**

'Only one thing for it now.' Kevin said pacing still. He stopped looked at Derek, then he stepped on his cross, Derek took the one next to him. The images flashed up on the screen, past and present, hurt or unhurt. Derek couldn't suppress a tear as he watched moments that were long thought forgotten. Kevin, realised at that point, he was just a counterpart in the creeps fun, all the pictures and films were of the teams difficult times.

Now he understood why the team looked so different, especially Penelope.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Row Two**

Without another word spoken both women took the instructions and stood on the crosses laid before them, it wasn't long until the film started to roll. The images that came up on the screen were even more heart breaking than what Penelope remembered.

Jane shifted slightly, a little nervous of what she was watching, of the insight to the teams personal life she was getting and she knew she didn't want to watch their darkest moments but she knew if she looked away someone would pay.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Row Three**

The pictures were fuzzy at first but then came into view clear as day. Hotch looked at Strauss, she knew the marriages, she had blessed them with a grudge, what she didn't know were the family problems that coincided with their work lives, she didn't know what each member had lived through but she was proud to say she had a team that were so well dedicated to life, to each other that the blessing she gave was made apparent how worthwhile it was and how it would be.

Hotch watched, the moments that had seemed so tiresome and unforgiving but seemed to make their family as close as ever. His heart sank as he saw the emotions captured. Some had been following them for a while.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Row Four**

The picture illustrated to the two women beautifully just what was going to happen, starting off with a team photo screamed it was going to be close to home. They just didn't realise how close it would be until they were further into the film. Emily felt the tears come and fall, not ashamed at all, the pain flushed over her, the pain she had felt, the pain she had surpassed to be there for everyone like they were for her.

Elle watched intently, being gone for so long had changed nothing, Penelope Garcia still had _that_ smile, Spencer Reid still had _that_ style, Aaron Hotchner still had _that_ way, Jennifer Jareau still had _that_ persona and Derek Morgan still had _that _loveable attitude. The only thing that changed was the life around them, but still they had their ways.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Row Five**

Violation. That was what it felt like. A violation of the dark times that made a Pandora's Box to their life. But like all Pandora box's, JJ smiled as there was hope, that little light at the bottom that made everything bearable, everything worthwhile, made everything better. Both her and Austin had lived these moments, both from different stand points but both witnessing the blow they had on the families, on the people involved.

Their eyes stayed glued to wall as the pictures and motions changed, flittering from moment to moment, they both cried at the sights.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Row Six**

Frozen was an understatement, not only were both Reid and Will both frozen from the icy depths that they were plunged into prior to this room but now as the film played that they were all the main stars of the past froze them. There was no need for either of the men to look at each other, not only would doing so cause unknown consequences but they knew what the other was currently displaying on their features. They were stars in the film on the wall because that was their realities, no one else, them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Row Seven**

Gideon watched in disbelief, this person, whoever he or she was, had followed, had stalked ,had violated, had broken, had hacked, had taken every moment in the teams life, and now to really ram the knife in was making them re-watch what they had seen before. They were watching thing's they never thought they would have to again. They were all standing there watching the moments in the life that camera's were not made for, the moments that made camera's and pictures seem like a psychotic murdered, that made photographic evidence seem like a serial rapist. All of which should never been allowed free reign, yet just like the many Unsubs they had dealt with and will deal with things like this always have a way of creeping up from the depths of hell.

Rossi soaked up every picture, every picture evoked a new fury in him, no one deserved to have such things plague them again. The past was supposed to stay just that, the past.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**With Life Comes A Series Of Unfortunate Events.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The film rolled round on a loop. The first picture being of the whole team, the family. Soon there were pictures of the weddings, everyday photo's then the moments that pained them the most. News paper cuttings, Penelope getting shot, the New York bombings, Reid and Emily getting taken hostage, Reid getting hurt, Emily and JJ being taken, Hotch getting shot whilst protecting all B.A.U. orientated. Then the ones that unnerved them the most, JJ and Will coming to terms that their son was sick with meningitis, Penelope and Derek at the hospital with their own tragedy, the funeral of their child that they had lost when Penelope was 6 months pregnant, the pain and grief on their faces. The days after, the cases after, the emotions after. Then there they all were, on the plinths, the falls that occurred, the team work that occurred, the strength gathered. Then them all losing it slightly with the false room and then the fall. Everyone watched the horrors that struck; JJ's wrist that had been slit, Penelope's severe wound to the side, the slices to Elle's leg, the gash to Emily's arm, the wounds concurred to all the men's legs, the wounds the women were suffering, subsequently the walk. However hurt they were, they were still alive. This was verified when the last shot was the present, them all standing on the crosses, 14 squares appeared, all of them. In front of them was a hidden camera that was filming them, as they stood shivering, bleeding but breathing.

All this displayed on the wall in front of them to watch.

It then hit everyone that this was now personal.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After so much soul searching, and question asking the doors opened together to reveal Room seven.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**With The Dark Moments Come Light, Bravery, Courage, Strength, and Love.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Room Seven The Selection

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

The doors opened simultaneously, all together seven doors stood open, apprehension filled the room as the pairs made their way through, hesitations from the more hurt, excitement from the less.

When they made it in the seventh room they looked at one another, was this it? Was this the last room? Were they now able to get the need, get the comfort?

Derek swooped in like the stoic blazoned dark hero that Penelope loved and took her in his arms, she held on to him for dear life as the tears finally fled her eyes at everything. He soothed her, rocked her, comforted her, loved her, the way she needed it right that moment. She forgot about the problematic wound to her side as she got what she wanted, the whole world could wait.

Hotch saw Emily and literally ran to her, he too took his wife in his arms, looked at her dishevelled face and kissed it. Full passion that told her he was so happy to be holding her, to be united with her after too long. She wrapped her arms around Hotch's neck and deepened the embrace. She breathed him as though she was breathing in life, then she too began to cry.

Will met JJ half way, both taking in the others outward appearance, both knowing full well that they were panicking about their son, about his wellbeing, about what the person behind this had done with Henry. For now, looking in this room, with the way out locked off, all they could do was placate the feelings with one another's presence. So Will took his wife silently in his arms.

Reid had already taken his wife in his arms, not willing to let her go all the time she sobbed on his chest. When it lessened it pulled away and placed a hand on her stomach. She looked him in the eyes and the unspoken words filled her eyes, she smiled and he eloped her into another hug, a hug that screamed they had made it this far, they would make it out completely.

Rossi walked to Strauss, never had he seen this woman look so small, so afraid, so warm. Usually the ice queen of the B.A.U. she appeared frail and vulnerable, like she didn't know how to place herself in the world now. After everything she had seen, after everything she had gone through. So Rossi looked her in eyes and then pulled her into a comforting hug, she needed human contact too.

Gideon placed a reassuring hand on Elle's shoulder, she looked at him, her face told him she needed more than a reassurance of a hand. He pulled her to his body, knowing that Elle had a tough outer shell but inside she was scared of what life bestowed upon them all. He and Elle was no stranger to more than work place affection and he would welcome her into his life again.

Kevin shuffled slightly hesitantly towards Jane, his initial attention was to Penelope but then Jane caught his attention and he smiled, he saw it warm her. The emotions over took him and he wanted her in his arms, her heart beating against his to tell him she was truly alive. He took her in that hug and she reciprocated by wrapping her arms around her.

When they released the hugs, they started to inspect one another, the mass of injuries, physically and emotionally. They were all suffering mentally and emotionally but only a few were really suffering physically, JJ and Penelope being the two most. When they all looked at one another, they were all ghastly white, only Penelope showed the severity of her blood loss, JJ showing it slightly, darkness beginning to gather under her eyes.

'Can we just work to get out of here?' Penelope said weakly.

'There's no letters.'

'No nothing but a locked door.' Everyone looked from one person to another trying desperately to assess the situation as best they could.

'Right let's just check Pen and JJ over first, then we'll go from there.'

'Come on baby girl let's get you seated.'

'No... I don't want....'

'Pen...'

'I really don't feel good.' Everyone looked in terror as Penelope collapsed, Derek catching her as she fell. He looked up to see Hotch and Rossi coming his way and he laid her down. It was made evidently clear that the trauma had waited to play its part until her mind had seen her husband that her body had felt what it needed and now everything was catching up.

'Is she okay?' Jane said panicked, knowing this was going to happen sooner or later.

Hotch checked her pulse, immediately noticing her skin was cool and clammy. 'I think she's going into shock.' He then looked at Jane. 'How badly was she bleeding?'

'I don't know, she wouldn't let me see properly... she just pulled the piece of metal from her side, fainted and then I tied the blanket around her waist to try and cut off the blood supply, but then the water... oh God I don't know.'

'Jane do not panic.' Rossi said as he began to untie the blanket. 'How about some of you help JJ and the others, we have this under control.'

Derek looked at his wife's face, so pale, so ill, but yet so beautiful at the same time. 'Come on P wake up, I need you to wake up.' He pleaded. 'Her pulse is really weak but rapid.' He said as he continually checked it, he looked at Hotch and Rossi for reassurance; they couldn't give it to him.

When the blanket was removed they saw the size of the tear in Derek's top, Hotch pulled the top up to see the wound. 'This looks really deep...' He said observantly, not really knowing what else to say. 'Reid... can we borrow you please.'

'Yeah.' He said as he ran over. 'What's happening?'

'Symptoms of shock?'

'Erm... uh...' Reid said as he racked his brain. 'Cool, clammy skin. Paleness, weak, rapid almost disconnected pulse, breathing problems, low blood pressure, weakness, erm... dilated pupils, confusion and loss of consciousness. ' He looked at Hotch, then Rossi and finally looked at Derek. Most of what he had just described, Penelope was experiencing. 'She is going to be okay isn't she?'

'If we can get her out of here... how's JJ doing?'

'It looks like an artery was caught, we can't stop the bleed, she's getting tired really fast.'

'Well keep her awake... do we have anything we can use to put pressure down?'

'Here ya use this.' Will said as he took his top off, underneath was a second top. 'It might help out...worth a shot.'

Before anyone could say anything else, there was a whoosh sound and paper fell to the ground, the only people that moved to look at it was Strauss, Reid, Gideon and Will.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dear B.A.U. Family,**

**Room 7, The Selection, I say you have amazed me how far you have come, and together. Now that you are here, I want you to choose three occupants to stay... I never said all of you would leave, but I decide the rules and one rule would be that you all had to make it to this room alive to get out. Now you have achieved that, three will have to perish... or you may get lucky.**

**Once you have chosen I would like the three selected to enter Row Four and wait, the door will close and the door to your way out will open.**

**Have fun choosing!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone looked at everyone shocked, it was like execution, it was just like leading them to the slaughter, surely that was betrayal? Having to pick ones to die would betray whatever.

'I'll go.' Gideon said. 'I have been on this world longer, I have given my fair share of good and bad times, now I think it's time for you to live your lives.'

'Gideon....' Reid said.

'No Reid... it's got to be done.' He reasoned with the youngest of the team.

'I'll go too.' Strauss said. 'From what I have seen, these marriages deserve to work, they seem to be the best blessings I have given and you need one another.'

Everyone nodded their acknowledgements. Hotch and Derek looked at Penelope who had just shifted.

'Come on Pen... open those eyes.' Hotch said. 'If you don't I'll have to discipline you.'

'Like you... would.' She grimaced. 'You... love me too...much.'

Hotch laughed, ever Penelope to put a smile on his face, even if it was weakly spoken she still was herself, somehow. 'Well I'm going to hold you to it.'

'You do that.' She went to sit up but felt Derek, Rossi and Hotch keep her down.

'You need to stay lying down.'

'No let me up.'

'I don't think you are in any position to get up Penelope.'

'We need to get out.' She said as she relaxed back down again, closing her eyes slightly.

'We know and we, also, now know how.'

'How?'

'It doesn't matter.'

'Don't keep it from me.' Hotch sighed and told her, everyone listening intently to the repetition of the letter. 'I'll do it.'

'No.'

'Pen, don't, you're not thinking rationally.'

'I'm already hurt.'

'I'm the third.' Elle said, ignoring Penelope's offer. 'I refuse to let Penelope be it. So let me.' Everyone looked at her shocked. 'Oh don't give me that look, I want to do it.'

'Is everyone sure?'

'Well there's no way I'm doing otherwise.' Gideon said. 'Just get the girls out and get them help.' Strauss and Elle both stood next to Gideon, everyone thanked them the best they could and all three entered the row that had held Hotch and Strauss. The door shut without human intervention again, everyone looked at one another feeling like executioners, they didn't know what to expect but surely it couldn't be good.

They then watched the new door open; it opened and in came a flood of daylight. They were free at last. Derek gathered Penelope in his arms, Hotch still applying pressure to her side. Will picked up the weakening JJ, Austin holding her bleeding up. The 11 remaining members walked into the daylight, their loss of time made it difficult to judge the day or the time. They were out and to a sight they didn't expect.


	11. The Outside

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

-----------------------------------------------------

When they heard the doors opened they did not expect to see the approaching figures as they came from the isolated building. Fran Morgan's heart leapt and skipped a couple of beats as she saw her son, but instinctively worried at the sight of Penelope in his arms. Elizabeth Prentiss shed a tear for the sight of her daughter, but then reality set in and she saw the cuts and abrasions all over Emily's body. Emma Jareau smiled as she saw her son in law but then sprinted as she saw her daughter. Diana Reid was nervously standing to the side, Austin gave Reid a reassuring smile and he ran to his mother and eloped her in a hug. Standing with Fran was Rossi's mother, she silently prayed to the sky as she saw her son. Sean Hotchner blew out a sigh of relief to finally see his brother and there to the side was one of Penelope's brothers.

The moment they were out in the clearing by the door, the chaos began. EMT's running in to take Penelope and JJ, both husbands unwilling to let them down. Fran stepped in and put a hand on Derek's shoulder to tell him to let the professionals do their job. He then lay Penelope's, once again unconscious, body down and stared at her, the fear caught in his throat, he could feel his heart beating, it was then another bout of tears fell. He looked at the blood, her blood, on her, on him. He heard his mom gasp as the wound was made clear so that the appropriate work could begin.

Will had put JJ down on a stretcher and was watching as the EMT's did so much so quickly, hooking her up to a heart monitor, attaching an IV, starting her on plasma, giving her oxygen. Once that was done it was then he truly realised how bad things were, it was then he cried for the unknown about his wife's health and then his son's whereabouts. It was then he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Emma Jareau holding his little boy, she silently passed him over and left him alone.

The spare EMT's rallied around the others, checking for major injuries, cleaning off all noticeable cuts. Hotch and Rossi had been cleared and were now telling the police everything they knew, from waking up to getting out. They, also, told them that three more members that were behind, but unless they had the Unsub behind this they could not risk entering the building and falling into unforeseen dangers that may lurked in the rooms.

Derek was left standing outside an ambulance as the doors closed and his wife was whisked away, the same went for Will. Neither had spoken, they were declined access and were now separated again.

'Derek, let's get you to the hospital.' Fran said calmly and soothingly. She hated to see her son so pained, she only ever saw this face when Penelope was hurt, and it was that face that made the realisations of the true world appear. 'Once you get there, you'll be nearer Penelope.' Fran had decided that now was not the time to worry over her daughter in law as much as her inside was screaming to, she needed to be Momma Morgan, the one her son could depend on while he struggled.

'He had pictures of that day mom.'

'Pictures?' She asked slightly confused.

'The day Penelope lost him; the person had pictures of us at the hospital.' The anger was now growing. 'They took pictures of that!'

'Derek you need to calm down, this is not going to help.'

'Why did they need to do this...to Pen? She's only just stopped blaming herself, what happens if this takes her back?'

'It won't?'

'How do you know?'

'Because we are prepared for it... we can all help out, we stick together remember?' Derek nodded and let his mom take him to an awaiting SUV, already inside was Will, Emma and Henry. The drive was in silence, both men stuck in thought about what to expect, their pains and cuts were nonexistent all the time they were unaware of their wives.

When they arrived at the hospital Jane and Kevin were all done, these were no significant damages that needed major medical intervention. They waited in the waiting room, for Derek had saved Kevin's life and Jane had seen Penelope try and save her in Room Two, not only that but she was the one to keep the calm when the idea of running around in a panic was so much greater to do.

An hour later they found themselves in yet another waiting room, wearing clean clothes, stitched and bandaged, almost as good as new. The men had all refused admittance to the hospital, Hotch had forced Emily to because of the severity of her arm but she had talked him out and Austin was made to stay due to the pregnancy, both were now back and forth to get updates.

Everyone had questioned just how Derek's, Emily's, JJ's, Reid's and Rossi's mom, and Hotch's and Penelope's brothers got there. They had all received phone calls telling them what had happened, when each had got to the houses, they were empty, and only a note was left. The police got involved and the search for the building was started. It had been nearly 31 hours before they found it, time may have gone exceedingly fast for the team inside, without clocks and light but for those awaiting their return it was a living nightmare.

'They are going to be okay aren't they?' Reid asked again, worry growing.

'This is Garcia and JJ... what do you think?'

'Yeah kid... you saw Pen, she tried everything to get up, she had me, Hotch and Rossi holding her down before she gave up, and that just shows how stubborn that woman is.'

'And JJ wouldn't give up back there.'

'Austin! What are you doing up?'

'I was allowed so I took it.' Austin smiled. 'The baby's fine.' She said seeing their faces. 'Regular heartbeat, no issues there, I'm fine so the baby is as well... JJ helped with that.' She smiled.

'Penelope tried to grab me when I fell, she would've stayed on the plinth if it wasn't for me.' Jane said as she looked at the floor.

'Don't blame yourself... Pen hates people being hurt, she would have done anything to prevent.'

'Yeah but now she's more hurt.' Everyone fell into the careful silence. No one was telling them anything, the only thing they knew was that 2 members of the team were in surgery and three others were missing.


	12. Waiting Games

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

'Jennifer LaMontagne?'

'Yes that's us.' Will said as he jumped out of his seat with Henry still in his arms.

'The good news is the damage is all repaired to Mrs LaMontagne arm. It appeared an artery was slit so she was basically bleeding out slowly, anymore and she would have had a severely compromised state of health... However, we have moved her to ICU until such time as her blood count is up. She is also suffering from acute hypothermia caused from the mix of both blood loss and the icy water in which we were made aware she was in.' Everyone nodded their both a confirmation and understanding. 'I can allow one of you to go down to her for now, but the rest of you can see her later today or tomorrow morning.'

'Will go.' Everyone said.

'Is it okay to take our son?'

'I see no problem.' The doctor said and led Will away with Henry. Now the waiting game began to hear news on Penelope. Derek sank into his seat, he had hardly said a word since getting the all clear, no words could help in this situation, solidarity could but right now silence was helping him the most. He looked at Penelope's brother occasionally and figured he didn't really want to be here but Derek knew far too well that if he started he would cause a scene and that was the last thing he wanted. From hearing that JJ had hypothermia from blood loss and the icy water put everyone that was in the building in a new sense of worry, if it happened to JJ it would happen to Penelope far worse.

An hour turned into two and it had been nearly 4 hours since they had heard the sentence 'Mrs Morgan is in surgery.' No one appeared willing to give up the updates, so they waited. Then a middle aged man came towards them, their attention on him with hope.

'Penelope Morgan?'

'Yes.' Derek said jumping from his seat.

'Are you all here for Mrs Morgan?'

'Yes.' Came the unanimous response.

'Okay well Mrs Morgan is critical for the moment, we lost her a couple of times but we managed to revive her, her blood count was dangerously low, if it were to go any lower she would have slipped into a coma. The damage to her right side is extensive and required a lot of work but we successful repaired it all. She is in ICU at the moment. We were made aware of the submission into water and when we tested her core body temperature she was significantly low so we are continually trying to get her out of stage2 hypothermia.' He looked at them, constantly at the man who had spoken first. 'Another thing that worried us is her pregnancy.'

'Pregnancy!' Derek said alarmed.

'Yes Mrs Morgan is roughly 2 months pregnant.' The doctor said. 'I'm sorry if you didn't know.' He said seeing the shock.

'No it's okay.' Derek said calmly as Fran placed a hand on his shoulder. 'Is the baby okay?'

'We won't know the extent of the damage until Mrs Morgan's body has had time to get over the trauma.' He saw the hesitant nods. 'I'll send a nurse up in a minute for someone to go down to her.'

'Thank you.'

'No problem.' The doctor said and left.

'Morgan this is yours and Penelope's chance.' Hotch said happy that some good news was heard at least.

'I know but Pen's been too hesitant about getting pregnant since last time.' Derek said, Penelope had blamed herself for the fact that she needed to give birth to a still born, a little boy that they had name James Aaron Morgan. Penelope's heart had broke when she had held the little child for the first and last time, Derek remembered all too well how she blamed herself for the death, how she became withdrawn. The whole thing nearly ruined their marriage but Derek was determined to stick by his wife whether she wanted it or not, he refused to leave her. 'She's going to be beyond devastated if she loses this one.'

Everyone nodded their acknowledgements of the dilemma. 'Second chances Morgan.' Rossi said, something his mother had always brought him up to believe. Several moments later a petite nurse approached.

'Someone is welcome to come down to Mrs Morgan.' Without a noise Derek stepped forward and followed the nurse. The large crowd left behind took their seats again as they watched Derek's retreating figure disappear down a corridor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will entered the room and looked at his wife; Henry lent forward trying to get a hug even though his mom was asleep, as Will approached her eyes opened.

'Hey.' She smiled. 'You got him.'

'Your mom did actually.' Will replied as he took a seat and pulled up as close as possible, placing Henry on the bed carefully. He watched as JJ lifted a weak hand and stroked his hair, she smiled tiredly.

'My mom?' She said as she processed things. She looked at him. 'What was she doing there?'

'Families got phone calls telling them, took them 31 hours to find out. Your mom found Henry in his cot still.' He saw JJ's eyes gather tears. 'Hey what's wrong?'

'I can't believe we are out.' Her eyes then widened. 'Penelope? Gideon, Strauss, Elle?'

'Hey hey hey don't worry... we haven't heard anything on any of them.' She nodded. 'Just get some sleep, I'll get your mom to take this little guy home.'

'Go with him... I don't want him to be without one of us at the moment.'

'Okay, want Emily or someone?'

'No tell them to go home as well, they were taken as well.' Will just nodded.

'We aren't going anywhere until you're asleep.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing Derek noticed as he entered the ICU room was how pale Penelope looked, her lips carrying a blue tinge, he froze at that point unable to allow reality to tell him that the women in the bed was his wife the one that had been cuddled tightly into his side just before they were taken.

'Don't worry about the paleness that will fade it's just the lasting symptoms of the shock she went into in, as for the blueness to her lips and hands that will go once her body temperature is near normal.' The nurse said supportively seeing Derek hesitate. 'She's been awake briefly, asking for a Derek, I take it that's you.' Derek simply nodded. 'She is going to be okay, it's the initial first days after that play their part but she just needs to recuperate.' With that the nurse left.

Derek approached the bed and sat down. He gathered her hand in his, the normally perfect contrast not that anymore, he watched as the fingers in his hand tightened and he looked up to see Penelope looking at him.

'Hey baby girl.'

'Hey.' She answered with a raspy whisper and smiled as she closed her eyes.

'How you feeling?' He asked, knowing he needed to tell her she was pregnant, no one else needed to do that; he didn't want anyone else to do it.

'Okay I guess... tired maybe.'

'Any pain?'

'Not really, it's not as bad as... back there.'

'You scared me P.' He said looking at her hand. 'I couldn't cope with losing you.'

'Same.' She said tiredly.

'Baby girl?'

'Hmm?'

'Doesn't matter, just sleep.' With that Penelope's eyes remained closed. Derek got up to go and give the others an update.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

'How is she?' Hotch said as soon as he saw Derek approaching.

'She's doing okay... she's still got the lasting effects of shock, and the hypothermia is showing how bad it is.'

'And her side?'

'Painless apparently, she's just really tired.' Derek said as he stood there. 'How's JJ?'

'Well she sent Will home with Henry and Emma. She's sleeping now.'

'Pen is as well.' Derek sighed running his hands over his face. 'I couldn't tell her.'

'You will.' Fran said. 'You just need to find the time.' Derek smiled. 'How about you get home and get some rest?'

'No... I want to be here, be near.'

'Derek...'

'No, that almost killed me in there, I just want her close.'

Kevin looked down, he had underestimated that the Derek Morgan, of the B.A.U. could ever love Penelope unequivocally, for a love as unambiguous just didn't fit in with Derek and his past with women. He was just proven completely wrong, Penelope was his one woman, once his baby girl always his baby girl.

Hotch took precedence once again. 'Kevin take Jane home, Reid get Austin back to her hospital room and get some rest yourself. Reid take your mom. Em maybe we should get you home.'

'No.' Was all Emily said.

'Emily! We are taking you home.' Elizabeth said.

'But Pen...'

'Will understand.' Hotch said.

'Hotch I think you need to go home as well, you were there as well.' Derek reasoned. 'Pen will understand.' He copied what Hotch had just said.

'Yeah come on bro, you need to rest.' Sean said, almost breaking his brother.

'Fine but we'll be back tomorrow. First thing.'

'Fine.'

Just before they could go any further the doors to the area they were in opened.

'What the...'


	13. Checking in

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

_'What the...'_

Hotch didn't get to finish as he watched the three figures. There in front of them all was a near perfectly intact Gideon, Elle and Strauss. No more marks to them than when they had left Room 7 and retracted into Room 6.

'Seems the LEO's got to the person before he got to us.' Gideon said without hesitantly. 'Penelope and JJ?' He said, refusing to say more until he knew how everyone was.

'Both made it through surgery both have got hypothermia and blood loss.' Hotch said vaguely.

'Where are they?'

'Down in ICU.'

'Can we go down?'

'I'm guessing not until the morning now.' Derek stated. 'I'm going to go down, I'll ask.' He received simple nods, still in slight shock from the sight of the three in front of him, he headed down hastily.

-------------------------------------------------------

Going into Penelope's room first, he noticed everything surrounding his wife this time. There was the heart monitor bleeping slowly, multiple IV lines, one with evident saline, another with blood and others with other concoctions of antibiotics and pain relief, he, also, noticed the oxygen mask on her face and the multiple sheets on her, including the heated blanket obviously being used to bring her body temperature up.

He walked up to the side of the bed and took a seat, she was still asleep so he took her hand, keeping it under the sheets still, he then placed his free hand up on the pillow and stroked some curls aside looking at her sleeping face. After a while he stood and left the room, finding a nurse he asked about visitors, only to be told 2 maximum to a room and only with the promise to keep both the patients calm and relaxed if they did wake up. The others would have to take up seats outside. Seeing as the ICU was a smallish department JJ and Penelope were practically next to one another, those not in the rooms would be able to view both women from the seats.

Derek approached the awaiting brood of people with a smile. 'Both are asleep still but we are allowed to go down to the seats by the rooms, only 2 in at a time.' Everyone nodded, Derek looked at Kevin and Jane, their faces said they didn't know what to do. 'It's your choice; you were involved in this as well.' Then everyone silently made their way down to the rooms, Reid and Austin getting empirical evidence to the fact that their friends were well and truly alive, both worrying at the current predicament of both women. Then Hotch made them both plus Reid's mom go up to Austin's room with the promise to call if anything were to happen. Elizabeth, Sean, Fran, Rossi's mom and Penelope's brother Paul had already taken seats up in the waiting room, as well as Gideon, Elle and Strauss. Leaving Derek, Emily, Rossi and Hotch to disperse into the two rooms. Derek and Rossi taking Penelope's and Emily and Hotch taking JJ's.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rossi was initially taken back and overwhelmed by the amount of equipment that seemed to be currently swamping Penelope, the equipment that was making her appear so small and fragile. Like if you blinked she may simply be swallowed by the mass of wires and machines. He, also, took in her features, pale, blue lips, close eyes with darkened circles clearly evident.

'Rossi it's all normal.' Derek reassured, he had been given that reassurance by the nurse earlier and it had helped so now he was going to give it to whoever hesitated. 'It's all the effects of blood loss, shock and hypothermia.'

'It's just more overwhelming than I expected.'

'Yeah it is, it really is.' Derek replied honestly, his initial reaction after taking in the room and its occupant had knocked him back. Derek sat back down on the chair and pulled it closer this time. Rossi took the opposite side; he looked at Derek and smiled.

'Maybe we should ask Gideon more on the person behind it all.'

'I think it can wait.' Rossi said and motioned to Penelope, whose breathing had just changed slightly and her eyes began to blink slowly.

'Hey baby girl.'

She closed her eyes. 'Hey.' She said with the same small raspy whisper as before. Her hand escaped the layers of blankets and she took the oxygen mask off. 'Why is it so hot?'

'Pardon?' Derek and Rossi both said, giving the question in stereo.

'It's hot... too hot.' She said slowly and groggily though the mask.

'I'll be right back.' Rossi said standing and near sprinting out of the room, alerting everyone in its wake, Derek stood noticing everyone in the waiting room was standing and even Emily and Hotch had left JJ's room to see what was the root cause of the commotion. Moments later a nurse came in, Rossi following behind her, Hotch sliding into the room.

'How are you feeling Mrs Morgan?

'Hot.' Penelope rasped out. 'Tired.'

'Okay well let me check you temperature but you feeling hot is extremely promising.' The young nurse said as she checked Penelope's temperature. 'Well I'm going to call the doctor up to double check you over but your temperature is near normal.'

'But I'm still hot.'

'We need to keep the blankets on to keep in heat, until such time as the doctor can verify everything we need you to keep them and the oxygen mask on.' Penelope complied and closed her eyes again in a prolonged blink, when she opened them the nurse was gone.

'How you feeling apart from hot Penelope?' Rossi asked concerned, everyone still watching intently from the door.

'Like I've been trampled on.'

The men laughed slightly, feeling tensions disperse. Hotch and Rossi left to offer an update when the doctor entered, knowing Derek wasn't budging, they watched from afar as the door carried out an examination.

'Right Mrs Morgan, I'd like to keep some blankets on to be safe but I think we can remove the majority of them for you.' Penelope smiled and nodded obviously tiring from all the movement necessary to hear her breathing, check her side, and check her vitals. 'I like you to keep the oxygen mask on as your breathing is still too wheezy for my liking, your vitals have balanced out which is good. How's the pain to your side on a scale of 1 to 10, 10 being highest?'

'8... I guess.'

'Okay well I will get you a higher dose of pain relief and you can get some rest.'

Derek spoke for Penelope. 'Thank you.' He looked at his wife as the doctor left. 'You sure you are okay baby?'

'Mm, I'm currently laying in a hospital bed, suffering hypothermia and I've almost been cut in half, I'm as fine as I can expect to be handsome.' She smiled and blinked lengthily again, Derek couldn't help but chuckle, always Penelope to be sarcastic over things so dangerous, serious and worrying; when her eyes opened she looked worried. 'Derek, what about you? And JJ? And...' She began to panic.

'Whoa whoa whoa baby girl, calm down, JJ's next door, she's fine, I'm fine, everyone's fine.' He saw her still looking worried. 'You need to stay calm Pen, let's worry about getting you on your feet.' She nodded and the doctor came back in.

'She should be a sleep soon but you're welcome to stay with her.' The doctor smiled, wrote in the chart and left again.

'Just sleep goddess, I'm not going anywhere.' He kissed her forehead and took her hand and a seat. She turned her head to him and took the mask off again. 'Baby girl...'

'I was so scared.' She said in a whisper as she said the words he knew she had tried so hide not to say.

'I know baby girl but it's over we got out, we're safe.' He wiped a tear off her face. 'What's wrong baby girl?'

'The separation, the pictures, all of it. Gideon...' She breathed in a rattled breath. 'Elle, Strauss.'

'Ahh well baby girl, put the oxygen mask on Pen, you're breathings not good.' She listened and allowed him to help her. 'Now hang on okay?' She nodded as he stood. He left the room and headed towards the group of people. 'I think Pen needs some reassurance.'

'Is she okay?'

'She's really emotional; I think everything's catching up with her now she's a bit more awake. Although before she goes back to sleep can Gideon come with me, then Elle and the Strauss?' He received nods and Gideon stood up and walked into the room with Derek.

'Hey Garcia.' He said with a smile, he hid the shock that consumed him the moment he stepped foot in the door, outside the room didn't appear so overwhelming but being up close everything made the situation worse than it was. Penelope looked at him and smiled slightly confused. 'We got out before he got us.'

'All of you?'

'All three of us.' He looked at Derek. 'Shall we just go off course here a bit?' Derek nodded and motioned for the other two to come in. 'See Elle and Erin are both here.' Penelope smiled at the sight of them and they all saw her relax into the bed.

'I think those drugs are kicking in now.' Derek said as Penelope's eyes became more and more closed. 'Sleep baby girl.'

'Yeah get some rest, we'll be here.'

'Yeah Penelope we will.'

'Just rest.'

All four of them left the room as Penelope was finally asleep and waited on Hotch and Emily to resurface from JJ's room. When Hotch came out he smiled. 'Derek go in there and tell her Penelope's fine.'

Derek nodded and walked in, there he found JJ talking to Emily, her hand raised up, obviously trying to keep blood flow regularly and allow the damage to hell as much as possible. 'Good to see you awake.' He said with a smile.

'Pen?'

'Is doing as good as can be expected.' He looked at the bed, JJ was covered in multiple sheets and blankets, nowhere near the amount of what Penelope had on her originally. JJ's eyes looked full to the brim with worry. 'She's been awake; her body's coping with the hypothermia, shock and everything.'

'Thank God.'

'She panicked over you, and Gideon, Elle and Strauss.'

'What about them?'

'Hang on.' Derek repeated the process with JJ what he had done with Penelope, to prove that everyone was back and safe. He left with the other four as the doctor entered to check on JJ, everyone making sure Emily stuck around.

He stood in front of the seating area, his mother's and Penelope's brother's eyes firmly transfixed with the amount of emotions Derek was currently tearing through at one moment. Hotch had picked up on where their gaze fell and he looked to see _the_ Derek Morgan in an emotional turmoil at how he was going to broach the subject of Penelope's pregnancy. The only thing he knew was that Derek would keep it until Penelope was more aware of everything, and she wasn't so drugged and overwhelmed with the situation. It seemed like another waiting game was just beginning as another finished.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** So very Penelope orientated most of that, I'll try and do more of the JJ side in the next chapter.

Other than that... hope you are still enjoying!


	14. Making Arrangements

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

-----------------------------------------------------

When JJ awoke the next morning she saw her husband and little boy sleeping in the chair, she put her unhurt arm out and pulled the top down on Henry's back. Will felt the gentle movement and opened his eyes.

'Morning.' Will said with a large smile. Never happier to see his wife wake up.

'Morning.' she said sitting up slightly and then falling back into the pillows much more comfortable than before.

'How you feeling this morning?' He asked sitting up and supporting Henry at the same time.

'A little bit of everything.' She said adjusting to the fact her arm was still suspended upright.

'I guessed as much.' Will said coaxing Henry awake with a back rub. 'Hey little fella, do you want mommy?'

'Mommy!' Henry said happily as he looked at JJ, awake all of a sudden.

'Hey my little prince.' JJ said as he hugged Henry with one hand. 'I've missed you.' She said as the little boy kissed her on the cheek and snuggled in under her spare arm. 'I'm guessing you missed mommy too.' He nodded and she smiled more.

'Good to see you awake.' Hotch and Emily said from the doorway. Both relieved at the women being on the road to recovery the best they could be after such trauma's to their bodies.

'Have you been home?' Was the first thing she said in response.

'No things changed we wanted to stick around.'

'Hey you're up.' Derek said from the door as well.

'How is she?'

'She is still asleep.'

'Okay how was she?'

'How do you think?' Derek replied, referring to the stubbornness Penelope was obviously using. The silence was an answer enough. 'See.' They laughed. 'Talking of Pen I think she is now waking up.'

'Give her a hug.'

'I will do.'

'How is she really?'

'Well she was stubborn, emotional, hot and I quote feeling like she had been trampled on.' Hotch said remembering the conversation from the night before.

'Hot?'

'Yeah she has stage 2 hypothermia, so she had loads of sheets and blankets on her along with a heated blanket, when she woke up she was really hot and her temperature was near normal again.'

'That's a good sign right?'

'An extremely good sign.' Hotch said. 'Right well you get some rest, we'll see you later.' Everyone left JJ to have some time with Will and Henry.

She looked at her husband; 'I can't believe we're out.' She smiled. 'This little man was my main concern all along, not knowing what he had done to him I panicked.'

'I knew you would be.' Will said attentively. 'But whatever happened, his safe and here with us. Like you are with us.' She smiled. 'Get some more rest JJ, we aren't going anywhere.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek walked in to find his wife fidgeting with the mask on her face. 'Leave it baby girl.'

'It's annoying me.'

'Well want me to get someone to see if it can be changed?' She nodded and left, Fran and her brother, Paul entered.

'How you feeling Penelope?' Fran asked.

'Agitated.'

Fran nodded and laughed. 'I knew it wouldn't be too long before we saw it.'

'Penny I'm just going to say, that if you don't want me here, I understand.' Her brother said, he didn't want his sister brought down by his presence.

'Stay please.' She tiredly again. She didn't miss the smile that graced her brother's face just as the doctor and Derek came in again.

'Ok Mrs Morgan let me listen to your breathing and then we'll see if this can be changed.' Derek helped her sit forward; the doctor listened and then smiled. 'Well I still want you on oxygen but not with the mask, you'll be much more comfortable with the tube.' He changed them over and Penelope relaxed into the pillows again. 'So how are you feeling today?'

'Tired.'

'Well that's normal, just sleep, and rest some more.'

'Are you going to listen?' Fran said from the doorway her arms folded across her chest as the doctor left the room. Penelope nodded, and Fran smiled. 'Good girl.'

'How did you do that?' Paul asked intrigued, his sister never used to listen.

'How about we go and get breakfasts and I'll explain.' Fran said leading Penelope's brother out of the room engaged in conversation. Derek and Penelope laughing slightly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

'Right Mrs LaMontagne, I think we can release you from this contraption, but not too much pressure on your arm for a couple of days, and there after keep it minimal for a good couple of weeks.'

'Looks like I'll be picking this little fella up then.' Will joked and JJ laughed her response as she couldn't imagine life like that, she was bound to just pick him up every now and again. It was an inevitability, she loved her walking cuddles in the morning with her son and nothing was going to stop that.

'I see no reason to keep you in ICU anymore, so I'm going to arrange a private room upstairs for you.'

'I don't want to be separated from them though.'

'Well I'm gathering your friend is the woman next door?' JJ nodded. 'Well I'll try my best to get a double room, and I'll see if her doctor is okay to put her in there with you when she is okayed for leaving the ICU.'

'Thank you.'

'No problems... just rest and get some strength back for that little boy.' He smiled, wrote in the chart and left the room.'

'Everything okay in here?'

'Yeah... I'm being moved out of here soon.'

'To?'

'Upstairs private room.'

'She's asked.... and the doctor is going to see if Pen and JJ can be put together when Pen can be moved.'

'Good call... I'll let Derek know and he can tell her when she is awake again.'

'Thanks.' JJ said to Hotch as he left the room. 'So what's the story behind the person that took us?'

'That can wait for now JJ. I think someone needs changing. Just get some more sleep, I want you better as soon as.'

'It's just so you don't have to be the resident Henry picker upper.'

'Exactly that reason.' He kissed her and took Henry out of the room. Within moments of their leaving she found herself falling back to sleep again.


	15. New Starts

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

The next day found them rushing back and forth between JJ's room and the ICU room that Penelope was still in. There was, of course, the three that were made to stick with JJ, they were Will, Henry and JJ's mom, and of course the three that were made to stick to Penelope's room, they were Derek, Fran and Paul. The other's flittered between the two in even numbers.

'P what did we say about taking it easy?'

'I know I know, but I just want to sit up more.' Derek grabbed the pillow and slid it behind her before she had to ask.

'Baby girl before Paul and my mom get back I want to talk to about starting a family... how do you feel about it?'

'I think it's time.' She said instant, no time for thought, she had done that already.

'Really?'

'Yeah... it's been nearly a year and we've wanted a family and I know with the right help and everything the past won't reoccur.'

'P, I know this is going to come as a shock but they found out you're pregnant.' Derek looked at her face and saw the slight smile grace her lips. 'I wanted to tell you when you were more alert, like today.'

'Is the baby going to be okay?'

'They're going to check when your body is more healed... which should be any day soon... I'm sorry I kept it from you.'

'Don't be, I understand why you did, I just don't know what to say... everything that's happened though, won't that have some affect?' She said worriedly.

'Look Pen you need to stay calm but they didn't know but they don't think anything bad could have happened.' He saw her breathe out and he smiled and relaxed.

'You didn't know how to tell me did you?'

'No.'

'This is the start handsome, start of everything.' She looked at him. 'I didn't think I'd feel like this... I was convinced I would be scared but I'm not.'

'I have a good feeling about this goddess.'

'Me too.' She smiled largely. 'An extremely good feeling.'

'About what...' Fran saw Penelope's face, and notice Derek seemed to have the world's problems on his shoulders anymore. 'You told her.'

'He did.'

'And...'

'It's time to grow the Morgan family.' Penelope said that brought a smile to Fran and Paul's faces.

'Well some better news to go with that is that the doctor just stopped us, they are thinking of moving you upstairs later today.... to a joint room with JJ.'

'Really?'

'Yep... apparently JJ asked yesterday and her doctor and yours have spoken it over and think it will be good for you both.' Penelope nodded.

'All things are on the up eh handsome?'

'Certainly are baby girl.' He leant in and kissed her temple.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Well at least that persistent bleeping is gone.' Penelope said as the doctor left the room she now occupied with JJ. The doctor had ruled out that all Penelope needed to do was rest, just like JJ. So she no longer had multiple blankets on her, a couple yes but not the mass that was before, there was no more oxygen tubes or masks, no more heart monitors bleeping, just the plain and simple IV in her hand. 'Now are we going to get down to business?'

'Business?'

'Did you seriously think I wouldn't question it after Gideon goes, they got him before he got us?'

'I guess we shouldn't have.' Hotch said smiling.

'Exactly.'

'Well we didn't save his family in time, it was years ago but it's taken him this long to exact the place to that calibre that every room worked identically.' Gideon started.

'He felt it was simple pay back for his loss, that we needed to live with the fear that we could lose our family at any moment in that place, that was why he tested us, so that we would have to fight for our lives and each others, like we had failed to fight for his family's.'

'He was on the verge of a psychotic breakdown when they got to him but he had no remorse for the pain and injuries he had inflicted.'

'So what's going to happen?' JJ asked with a sleeping Henry on her chest.

'His going to a high security mental facility where they'll rule out how deep his psychosis runs.'

'He also said his been following you guys, of the team for nearly 2 years, which would make sense with the wedding photo's, however some he took from your houses, copied them and replaced before you all had chance to piece it together.'

'How did he get in the houses without us knowing?'

'Well seeing as Hotch and Emily are both field agents, as are Morgan and Penelope they were always out of the house together, he knew your routines so he was precise, whereas with JJ it was more luck and chance. Rossi he said wasn't difficult with him being a field agent as well.'

'All the other pictures he took from just following us to every case, to every problem, he was there.'

'Hence why he had photos of Henry's illness and James's death. And the injuries of Reid, of when Hotch was shot and JJ and Emily's kidnapping. He was obsessed.'

'So when he's trialled he'll be done as unfit and insane and sent to a mental facility for life.'

Everyone remained silent, and then the majority of them turned their gazes to Penelope and JJ, the badly hurt ones of their clan. Then they realised their fought for their families, they kept going for fear of losing one another. None of them were lost at all; they were all in the room together.

'One question.' Emily said breaking the silence. 'If he was after the B.A.U. team how does Kevin, Jane, Strauss, Austin, Elle and Gideon come into it?'

'We were just part of the fun.' Gideon said in his usual mono-toned voice that no one has truly missed until hearing it again. 'He thought that if he put each of you in a room with the most unexpected person, we would have more trouble wanting out, as we wouldn't put petty squabbles aside.'

'Boy was he wrong.' Penelope said. 'I learnt a long time to never live a grudge, and I don't not know, everything's too precious now.'

'Too right baby girl.'

'Well said Penelope.'

They all notice Kevin and Jane eventually relax; everyone was in the room to hear the revelations about the capture of their abductor and game master but they all knew that Kevin and Jane weren't exactly the most liked of everyone.

'Okay so I get me, Pen, Kevin and Jane.'

'Me and Strauss for our past... shows this man did his background checks.'

'Me and Elle because I replaced her.'

'Same with me and Gideon.'

'Me and Will because we never truly got along, we were just civil.'

'Same for me and Austin... but I think that's all changed now.' JJ said with a smile that everyone managed to copied.

'And now I'm pregnant!' Penelope said with actual excitement that shocked everyone at hearing Penelope say it, instead of one of them or the doctor. 'It's a definite fresh start.'

'She's pregnant?' JJ questioned pointing to Penelope but looking at the sea of faces in the room.

'No one told JJ? The mommy already in the B.A.U. and no one told her.' She looked at JJ with a smile. 'Well JJ honey I'm pregnant.'

'If I could hug you I so would right now.' JJ said happy that Penelope had declared a new lease of life on them on.

'Well if I could accept a hug I would take it.'

Everyone laughed as the two women spoke to one another like everyone else in the room was simply nonexistent. New children start new life, so for them all they took a new page in life, tomorrow was always a better day.


	16. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

EPILOGUE!

----------------------------------------------------

'Seriously looking back... I think getting kidnapped was a handy thing.' Penelope said as she sat with JJ, Emily, Austin, Elle, Jane and strangely Erin Strauss, the woman they never truly got along with. Everyone was so much more closer than before, the tragedy and threat posed to them all made them realise life was too short to waste on grudges and hatred.

'I think I'd have to second that notion.'Every other woman agreed as they watched the men running around playing ball.

'Em you look really big for only being 4 months gone.'

'All fluid apparently. All fluid and small baby.' She responded rubbing her stomach. 'Is the pregnancy worth it?'

'Yes!' JJ, Austin and Penelope all said at once. Then through the baby monitor began the wails of a baby.

'I think that's time to check in.' Penelope said as she stood, Austin and JJ stood and followed her into the Morgan house. There in the front room was Henry wide awake playing happily, JJ reached into the play pen and picked him up. Austin found hers and Reid's son Callum still in slumber and Penelope heard hers and Derek's daughter Sophie crying before seeing her, she leant in and scooped the up the 5 month old and began to soothe her.

They all headed back out and took their seats as the men rejoined their respective others. One year had passed since the dreadful day that they were taken, one year had lapsed and life thrived. Penelope and Derek had achieved the child they both yearned for, Hotch and Emily were expecting much to the excitement of Jack Hotchner, JJ and Will were planning a little brother or sister for Henry, Reid and Austin were ticking along nicely with their son. Kevin and Jane were newlyweds and as for Strauss and Rossi and for Elle and Gideon, lover's life couldn't get better.

'I think I'd have to say thanks to Staying Alive.' Gideon said as he sat down next to Elle.

Everyone looked around and remembered everything that had happened, the scars left on their bodies, the scars left in their memory. 'To Staying Alive.'

----------------------------------------------------

The odd building that was an odd shape, an odd shape that was in an odd area. Which maybe wasn't an odd shape if the area was odd now stood once again dark and haunting. The occupants of the odd building and odd area from a year ago, now safe and sound after getting through the rooms behind the seven locked doors.

However, even though they had made it, would the new occupants make it out in relative health? Or would more blood be spilt?

Behind all odd buildings, and odd areas, there are odd masters that control the rules, masters that can bend the rules to their own desires, masters that can sit back and watch as horrors unfold and nightmares become 14 people's realities. Even if one master is caught, another is sure to come along and take the place as sadistic and so far unravelled that the same intent is craved and hankered for.

Can the 14 new occupants of the odd building whose names are pinned to the same wooden beam gather the same strength and courage as the ones from a year ago?

How will they cope with staying alive?

----------------------------------------------------

_A/N:_ So there it is! The Epilogue! I decided a place like that would have to have a continual reign of terror even if on new people! BUT the team are safe and happy!

I could've gone off with them all getting out of hospital.. but we all know what it would be like so I decided to finish up here!

But.... THANK YOU all for you reviews... and I hope you liked it!

Lemme know if you're disappointed with end! Which I hope you're not!

But I hope you liked it! :)


End file.
